Rex's Clothed Female, Naked Male Tales
by Woody K
Summary: At least 3 years after the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Rex became bored after a long period where nothing happened. His solution was to take off his clothes and be naked in public. When he revealed his fascination with CFNM to Pyra, Mythra and Nia, they offered to help him out with his kinky needs.
1. Chapter 1

After Rex's journey, he set up a brand new home on the landmass that formed for the Titans merging. He, Pyra, Mythra and Nia had all moved in. The house had one floor with four master bedrooms, a living room, a big kitchen, a laundry room and a patio.

* * *

As they settled in, days went by where nothing happened at all. Rex was home alone while Pyra, Mythra and Nia went looking for something, anything to relieve their boredom. He looked down and noticed an erection bulging in his pants. That made Rex think. He thought about being a nudist and an exhibitionist who loved to be naked in public. The fun of being a nudist and exhibitionist and the fun of being watched and watching others while fucking, eating pussy and having his cock sucked by multiple women already got him hard.

Even though, Rex was a little hesitant, he ultimately went through with it. He took off his blue, brown and gold salvager gear, his blue outfit and his underwear. Now, Rex was completely naked, wearing nothing but a big bright smile from a mouth filled with white teeth. Looking down, Rex smiled as he looked at his penis, walked to the nearest mirror to look at his own nudity, Rex just stood naked, grinning at how good his naked body looked, "OMG. I'm naked."

Rex worked out quite a bit and was told by Pyra, Mythra and Nia that he had a swimmer's body with a flat stomach, strong thighs and long legs. The naked boy anticipated their reactions and the three ladies picturing Rex naked somewhere, anywhere, all the time if possible. They would likely giggle at Rex's bare bottom. In terms of pubic hair, it had been a while since he shaved, so Rex had a little man-bush above his cock that was the same color as the hair on his head. He always kept trimmed it down, so it was basically was no thicker than his eyebrows. Rex smiled at his overly filled balls below his flaccid little 2 inch cock, "I'm completely naked and my penis is showing."

Once Rex got over the insecurity and realized how lucky he was to have a body like his, he felt a desire to show it off wherever and whenever possible.

* * *

Without a single bit of clothing, Rex headed out, with no shoes, no shirt, no nothing. One hundred percent naked meant zero percent coverage of any kind. Plus, being totally naked means that he could really feel the grass under his bare feet as he walked naked in public.

He was totally nude on the way, Rex was hoping people seeing him would enjoy the view. At the time, Rex's hormones were at an all-time high, making it nearly impossible for him not to sport an incredibly angry erection. Somehow, Rex managed not to masturbate yet, choosing instead only to stroke his cock to keep it at its hardest as he streaked. Rex moaned, "It's such a turn on in knowing that I'm walking around totally nude, jerking off for mile after mile after mile."

A naked Rex had the nerve to simply be naked in fields of grass. He had nothing to cover up except for his hands, Rex was completely nude and on display to anyone that cared to look. Now practicing nudism/exhibitionism, Rex was only thinking about the head between his legs, not above his shoulders.

Rex stopped for a minute to look at his surroundings. From where he was, he saw nothing but grass for miles. A quick glance north and south helped Rex make his choice of which direction he would go. He was all by himself, and that meant he could do anything he wanted all day. Finally, Rex headed north as he noticed it was getting a little hot. Summer temperatures were in the 90s and humidity was equally high, so Rex was not only nude, but covered in sweat too. Rex was young, fit, sweaty and naked in public.

* * *

Five minutes of walking and Rex stopped momentarily to stretch his legs a little and rub his cock a few times before heading off again. After stretching a little, Rex merely stood with his cock fully erect that was now 4 inches. Rex allowed himself to realize that he was completely naked, no clothes anywhere, no place to hide and no desire to hide his naked self from anyone.

Then Rex ran a little, loving every step while not understanding how fast or how far to go. All that mattered to Rex was that he was totally naked outside of his own home. As Rex ran, his cock bounced with each step and his testicles swung wildly below it. At some point, Rex's horniness took control over his running, so he stopped to lie down on the grass. The boy was now lying naked on the grass, supporting his body with his arms propped behind his head, thinking about how much fun he was having.

When Rex saw his genitals were erect, he reached for his shaft with his left hand and grabbed his balls with his right hand. Nude in public, no clothes anywhere, no way to hide, no way Rex cared if someone saw him. A wave of adrenaline rushed through Rex's naked sweating body and with that, he began jerking off.

As Rex lied there naked, unashamedly getting off in the nude, he was imagining Pyra, Mythra and Nia, all within viewing distance, witnessing his brazen sex show and cheering him on. Back and forth, up and down, Rex pumped his penis with his legs spread wide and the veins in his shaft were straining, now a sharp blue against the tanned skin on his balls and ass as evidence of the all the time Rex had spent lying out nude in the sun.

Rex could've taken his time savoring every moment of his exhibitionism, but he decided to just double his strokes and wildly jack himself. Sensing his own orgasm, the nude boy stared down at his hands attacking his cock. His left hand was almost a blur as he jerked. Realizing that he was about to cum, Rex's head tilted back, he opened his mouth and shouted to the sky, "I'm about to cum!"

Then, as his orgasm swept over him, Rex gasped and stream after stream of semen splashed all over his stomach and chest, Rex was now wildly milking all the cum from his dick, until one one such splash hit his chin. He smiled, "Now, that's what I call fun!"

Laughing, Rex slowly stroked himself, his erection beginning to fade. Breathing heavily, Rex got up from the sand and walked to the nearest body of water. There, he jumped into the water and splashed himself to wash away the streams of cum he made and also his perspiration.

Looking again north and south, Rex discovered he was no longer alone and that he would have to walk naked past at least three people on the way back home. It was a good thing that Rex was now a nudist and an exhibitionist, or he would have been freaking out by now.

* * *

Off Rex went again, running freely, completely naked in the outdoors with his penis uncovered and bouncing around on his crotch. He hid behind a tree and noticed that the three figures looked awfully familiar. Rex nakedly sneaked over to another tree to get a closer look. He saw that those people were actually Pyra, Mythra and Nia. This caused Rex to crouch down and silently giggle a little as he anticipated exposing himself to them, "Oh my god, they're going to catch me in the nude!"

The bare boy thought about whether to actually be naked in front of the three ladies, he had developed an interest in CFNM ever since leaving his home with no clothes. While wondering what their reactions would be, Rex thought about if they would like what they saw or not, wondering if they would be intrigued or flustered, delighted or grossed out. However, Rex peeked from behind the tree again, he noticed they were gone.

Confused, Rex looked around for the three women, but they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Rex felt a hand slap his butt. Rex yelped in surprise and turned around to see Pyra, Mythra and Nia. They were surprised to see a naked Rex, but they smiled sweetly as Pyra said, "Hi, Rex. I see you're missing some articles of clothing."

He was surprised when someone touched his bottom, Rex kept his cool and greeted them, "Hi, you three."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia were now looking at Rex's penis and didn't take their eyes off of his cock for a single second. Mythra looked at him and asked with curiosity and a tinge of confusion, "Why are you naked, Rex?"

Smiling bashfully, Rex tried to explain, "Well, I..."

However, Nia already cracked the code, "I think we know, Rex. It's because none of us had anything to do for a long time, so you resorted to public nudity to relieve your boredom."

The boy smiled, "Yes, that's exactly why. Is me being nude a... problem?"

Pyra replied, "Not at all. No way do we object to a good-looking guy being naked in front of us."

Mythra giggled, "Yeah, Rex. Look at you, so hot and cute."

Nia added, "Your penis is cute because it's small and your buttocks are soft and round."

Rex giggled and blushed, "I'm naked in front of three women."

Wagging his cock back and forth, Rex smiled while he emphasized his nakedness. Pyra, Mythra and Nia all laughed as Rex asked them, "Have you ever heard of clothed female, naked male?"

They all nodded, Rex smiled, "I sort of have a fetish for being naked in front of clothed women."

The redhead giggled, "Say no more."

Rex was now slowly stroking his cock right in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia. He was half wishing he had left the cum streaks on his belly from the moment before in plain sight as an extra bit of exhibitionistic thrill.

As Rex spent the next several minutes continuing his new dirty fantasy of being completely naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia while they stay fully clothed. Rex enjoyed jerking off all day in public and lied on his back to spray load after load of cum on his belly, while recalling the last hour or two, being a spontaneously, unashamedly, publicly masturbating exhibitionist. The three ladies encouraged himself to milk himself dry.

Soon, Pyra beckoned Rex to give her a big hug, Rex's arms were around Pyra's shoulders while Pyra had her arms around his waist. Rex kissed Pyra's lips as Pyra kissed him back and squeezed his butt cheeks. With Pyra's clothed body against Rex's naked one, Mythra and Nia felt aroused by the erotic display, so they hugged and kissed Rex as well, he felt turned on over how much more clothed they were than him in addition to all the hands and lips on his bare skin. All the sensations brought Rex to the verge of climaxing again. The three ladies dispersed to let him squirt his loads all over the grass.

Feeling emboldened by the events of the day, Rex was accompanied by Pyra, Mythra and Nia on the way back home. The women smiled as they knew Rex had no method of hiding his nudity and no way to chicken out. Rex was totally naked, in full view of anyone seeing them. Mythra asked Rex, "Any other ways to have some CFNM fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Rex walked naked back home, Pyra, Mythra and Nia constantly gawked and did double-takes. Pyra giggled at Rex as she asked, "How does it feel to be walking outside wearing nothing at all?"

Rex smiled, "Arousing."

He didn't even try to protect his dignity by covering his junk with his hands. Rex wasn't even wearing shoes, which meant walking carefully on the ground. If nothing else, this gave him an excuse to keep his eyes firmly planted on his feet. Mythra smirked as she pointed out, "Rex, your cock is hard and wagging before us. It's waving to the three of us merrily, like a morning wood that refuses to quit."

While Rex was accompanied by three woman that were much more clothed than him, Pyra, Mythra and Nia were often half-turning, but still looking and covering their mouths to hide their huge grins and chuckles. Flattered by their giggles, Rex kept walking forward as the arousal built and built, making him shiver with excitement.

When they got back home, the girls noticed that Rex's buttocks remained in plain view. Rex could feel three pairs of eyes on his bare back and bottom. He yelped as Mythra, then Nia slapped his butt and they went inside as he said, "I like to be nude."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia raised a curious eyebrow at him, gave him a quick up and down as if to confirm that the young man was in fact still naked, then the redhead asked, "Why?"

"Because you three always tell me that I'm so handsome and cute."

"Hee hee. Now you're irresistible."

Looking at the naked boy, Nia smiled, "I hope you don't cover yourself."

Rex looked at his discarded blue clothes and assured them, "Don't worry, I have no intention to censor myself."

Then, Pyra questioned Rex, "So about your CFNM desire, is this like an exhibitionist thing?"

"Yes, I've got a total boner right now and I can see it hardening more because you're all dressed and I am not."

To be naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, with his four inch hard-on waving in front of them, hearing them giggle and watching them grin as they started to take a few pictures of him made Rex want to cum prematurely as Pyra asked with a grin, "What kind of a pervert are you, Rex?"

Mythra then blurted to her, "He's probably going to try jerking it right here, right now."

That made Rex smirk, "Why don't I do so?"

His hard cock twitched noticeably as Rex started masturbating in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, addressing the three, "Who wants to see my boner flopping around all the time?"

Everyone raised their hands, clearly the three women were aroused by Rex being indecent in front of them, Pyra stated, "We all do. We all want to see that thing."

The blonde then asked Rex, "Do you think we're hot?"

Nia answered before he did, "We must be, look at his fucking dick!"

Rex let out a moan as the barrage of questions hit and he fondled his own penis. His cock remained rock hard, happily aware of the added excitement that the exposure was inflicting on him, like a puppy just excited to be getting any attention at all. Every time Pyra, Mythra or Nia giggled at him, Rex's penis twitched again, causing even more snickers and giggles. Seeing how much they loved it, Rex moaned, "Guys, you know, we just gotta jack off sometimes. I'm no different, being all horny and lacking self-control."

Five minutes went by before Pyra mentioned to Rex, "I see your little penis is still rock hard, Rex. Is clothed female, naked male like a fetish of yours or something?"

"Yes, I just can't go soft and I also feel...unique when only I am naked."

"Isn't a prolonged erection dangerous? I heard if you're hard for more than four hours..."

"I doubt my erection would last that long. They usually die down after three."

Mythra couldn't help but smirk, "I bet that's been fun!"

Rex smiled, "It really is. I can't stop touching my penis."

Nia said, "We don't blame you. It's so small and cute that you just don't want to let go."

Pyra asked Rex, "How does it feel to masturbate?"

"Wonderful, I love touching myself when I'm nude and hard."

Then, the redhead made a jack off motion with her hand, "Is it really that fun to get your rocks off in the buff?"

"Yes."

Ten more minutes passed while there were plenty of giggles and comments at how much of a pervert Rex was since his dick was still hard and hadn't gone soft all day. The blonde then brought up something, "Doesn't it ache, being hard all the time, Rex?"

His answer was, "No."

"Is it really always like that?"

"Almost always."

Soon, Pyra, Mythra and Nia gave him a slow up and down glance. Rex was already naked, so there was no need for undressing him with their eyes. They had Rex sit down with his butt on a nearby sofa, Pyra covered Rex's face with very soft kisses while Mythra and Nia tickled his bare feet, making Rex laugh. Then, all at once, the three women brazenly reached out and grabbed Rex's penis with one hand each. Their grips held tight and they gave him a few rhythmic squeezes, Rex couldn't help but moan.

The completely naked boy was utterly defenseless against three fully dressed girls touching him and he loved it. Pyra outright grabbed his balls, squeezing them while Mythra and Nia had Rex lift his hips up to give him some playful slaps on his butt. He actually kinda liked being completely helpless to stop the girls from groping him.

Mythra and Nia caressed Rex's buttocks softly and noted how he shivered. They tickled Rex's bottom lightly with their fingernails. Rex yelped again from the ticklish sensation and bucked forward, thrusting his cock into Pyra's hand and making another gasp as his cock flexed. Pyra said, "This is so cool! Hahaha, look at him, he's so sensitive!"

She gave Rex a couple quick strokes and he flexed in her hand once more. Mythra and Nia had one hand that kept a grip on his balls, while their other hands still tickled at Rex's ass. The nude boy writhed and gasped, "Hahaha, Pyra, Mythra, Nia, you are all going to make me..."

Suddenly, the three girls let go, backing off just as Rex's cock began to clench hard. They watched, transfixed as his hips bucked once in the empty air, his cock jerked and a slow dribble of semen spilled out. A few more weak pulses pumped and Rex then reached down to grab himself instinctively. Female laughter erupted around him as well as a few catcalls, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all saw Rex's hands touching his cock again. They were all fascinated.

Rex groaned loudly, sitting there as his cock stayed stubbornly hard and his balls felt like they weren't totally empty. Six hands latched onto him lightning quick, three grabbed his shaft, the other three were cupping his still slick penis head. Feeling Pyra, Mythra and Nia all use one hand each to rub the head in quick circles, Rex's face became flush.

His post-climax tip was still super-sensitive despite his orgasm and their rubbing sent electric jolts of intense pleasure through a naked Rex. He cried out their hands quickened and switched direction, he shuddered and his legs jerked while Rex mewled and writhed against Pyra, Mythra and Nia.

There was more laughter from the females, the their touches made the naked boy want to climax. After all, they didn't even have any magic, they just knew how to touch a boy like Rex in just the right way. Pyra laughed, "It's super intense."

As Pyra, Mythra and Nia switched to another type of rubbing, making rings with their thumbs and forefingers, then quickly slipping them up and down along the ridge of the head, Rex was helplessly moaning again before he came.

Everyone let go, pulling away to see Rex ejaculate to the floor, collapse onto the floor and land on his own semen. The ladies noticed that some of his fluids coated their hand, then wiped them off on his bare butt.

It took a while for Rex to stand up again. Once he did, Pyra, Mythra and Nia held Rex in a group hug, the redhead kissed Rex and requested, "Kiss us, Rex. Thank us for the orgasm."

After Rex kissed them all, Mythra left and presented Rex with a roll of paper towels, commanding, "Clean up your little mess, will you?"

He took the paper towels, got on all fours and mopped up the floor while Pyra, Mythra and Nia stared down at Rex's naked bottom. They even pinched his butt cheeks, making Rex giggle and blush as he wiped the fluids off himself, then deposited all of it in the nearest trashcan.

Nia said, "Very good, Rex. Now we should probably get some sleep, it's getting late."

Rex agreed, "Ok."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia all gave Rex one more light smack on his butt, then they all got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Rex woke up with Pyra, Mythra and Nia standing in front of him. He smiled as he got out of bed, still completely undressed and staying naked while in their presence. Rex put his hands on his hips and grinned, "Good morning, Pyra, Mythra and Nia. Look at me, I'm completely naked in front of you all."

Pyra giggled, "We see you like being naked around women and us women simply like to see a naked man like you without any strings attached."

Rex said, "I've lusted after you all for a long time, now I'm being naked in front of all of you. It's such a turn on, me fully naked while you ladies would stay dressed. I just like letting you three see my penis, it's so cute because of its small size."

Their face broke into a huge grin as Rex added, "I'll be walking around with a hard-on for hours while you're staring at it."

Mythra asked, "Can we look at your bottom? I bet your butt is cute as well."

As Rex happily exposed his buttocks to Pyra, Mythra and Nia, they all went, "Aw."

Nia verified, "Mythra was right. Rex's butt really is cute!"

Rex smiled, "Thanks."

Then, the redhead said, "Your pee-pee and bottom are as cute as your face."

Pyra slowly walked toward Rex, he looked down to see the tip of his cock lightly touch her clothes. The naked boy flicked his penis while looking at Pyra with a cute smile on his face, then put his arms around her neck before Pyra put hers around Rex's back and pulled him into her. As their lips met, her mouth opened and Rex experienced the amazing feeling of being naked while hugging kissing a clothed woman.

Her kiss was warm and wet. She wasn't holding back, either. Pyra's kiss was passionate and their tongues danced together as their played kissy face for several minutes, she didn't pull back and never once did she try to end the kiss. Mythra and Nia soon joined in, Mythra humped Rex's left butt cheek while Nia humped his right and they both kissed Rex's neck.

Rex was panting and his chest heaving with excitement as they finally had to break the kiss because Rex was close to being out of breath. Pyra stayed right against Rex as he looked into her eyes, seeing that she enjoyed the kiss too. Bringing her hands up to his chest, she started to pinch Rex's nipples as she said "You're a pretty good kisser, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just have to see your cock now."

Pyra's eyes looked down and zeroed in on Rex's crotch where his exposed cock was, it didn't let Rex down. It was perhaps the hardest it had ever been so far, pointing up to the ceiling at a forty-five degree angle. Rex secretly giggled to himself as Pyra looked at a naked Rex. His cock, when hard, measured just about only four inches.

Mythra and Nia kept kissing Rex's neck, back and shoulders as Rex twitched and flexed for Pyra, his penis moved up and down on its own. Seeing the way the redhead was staring at it, Rex flexed it extremely hard so she could see the head turn purple and then go pink again.

That was when a large drop of pre-cum was hanging off the tip of Rex's penis, just about to become so heavy that it was going to drip on her floor.

Feeling bold, Rex then grasped his cock with his right hand and milked the drop, plus a few more out of the tip of his dick and into a small pool on the floor. Pyra, Mythra and Nia smiled as they looked at the pool of pre-cum which now adorned the floor, Mythra said, "That's amazing. You can just squeeze that out?"

As Pyra kept staring at the small pool of pre-cum on the floor, Mythra and Nia joined her in staring at it. After a while of looking, Pyra wiped it off with the sole of her shoe, then started to stare at Rex again, Rex giggled, "Pyra, you're staring at my pee-pee."

The redhead giggled when Rex said pee-pee, Mythra and Nia looked at his cock too, Nia mentioned, "You did say we could look at it as much as we want."

Being naked in front of the three women, Rex grasped his cock again and started to pump myself. Their giggled as his hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. Another drop of pre-cum started to drip out and Rex squeezed it out to drip onto the floor as they watched. Then, Pyra ran her finger over the tip of Rex's dick, smearing the residue around his cock head as she watched. Rex asked them, "Do you three want me to make myself cum right here in front of you all again?"

All three replied in unison, "Oh my God, yes!"

"Ok, I'll masturbate for the three of you."

Rex began stroking. Periodically, as more pre-cum appeared, he milked his shaft down toward the tip and let it drip onto the floor while they watched. Each time he did, Pyra, Mythra and Nia became almost trance like while following each move of his hand until the drop fell onto the floor before them. When Rex started to jack himself again, their eyes would stare intently, as if they were trying to memorize everything they were seeing. He asked them all while moaning, "Oh Pyra, Oh Mythra, Oh Nia, you all like watching me do this, don't you? This turns you three on, doesn't it? Seeing me naked and masturbating in front of you, all of you really like this, don't you?"

Pyra answered, "It is truly a sight to behold. We love seeing a naked Rex with a hard cock masturbate in front of us."

"Look at me, standing in front of three clothed women while I'm completely naked, stroking my own dick and about to cum all over my bedroom. I don't know how much longer I can hold off. It feels like I'm going to shoot off pretty soon."

As Rex started to jack himself faster and faster, Mythra said, "This is a dream come true for us, Rex. Thank you."

It wasn't long before Rex knew he was going to cum, he still had time to back off and delay it a while, but by this point, Rex was more then ready and offered, "I'm getting close, ladies. Do any of you want to stroke me and make me cum?"

Before they could answer, Rex felt the stopping point pass and cum start to swell up for the impending explosion just a few seconds away, Rex said, "I think it's too late."

Nia said, "No, it's not."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia wrapped their hands around Rex's little cock and tugged on him. Their touches were light, but tight. Rex could tell they had some experience in jacking a guy off. Once Rex was already past the point of no return and as the three girls jacked Rex, he shot three huge ropes of cum. He spewed much more cum and had a much stronger orgasm than last time. Judging from the looks on their faces, Pyra, Mythra and Nia was really impressed.

The women continued to pump Rex until he was empty and dry. Seeing that Rex was done, they let go of my cock and looked up at Rex, who said, "That was wonderful, you three. I don't think I've ever cum so much at one time. You all were fantastic!"

His comment brought a smile to their faces as Pyra grinned, "Thanks."

"Well, just take a look at the mess all over the floor. I'll let you girls give me a hand job anytime you want to. All of you were great."

Rex hugged Pyra with his still hard cock rubbing up against her red clothes, it was twitching and leaking against her. He felt her hand snake down between them and hold his cock as they hugged. She pulled away from the hug so Mythra could have a turn embracing Rex.

The blonde put her arms around Rex's waist to squeeze his butt while Rex's arms were around her shoulders. As Mythra's eyes closed and her lips pressed to Rex's, her mouth was warm and her hands were stroking his bare back and bottom. Nia then felt Rex hug her neck while she hugged Rex's back, Nia would also give Rex's buttocks a few squeezes.

Until Nia pulled away, Rex didn't realize that his cock had swelled back to full strength and was leaking profusely into everyone's palms. He saw Pyra, Mythra and Nia look down and when they did, Rex looked down too and saw their clothes were spotted with sperm and pre-cum around the crotch area. Rex giggled nervously, "Sorry about that. Guess I made two messes here today."

Pyra assured, "No worries. We wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

The extreme excitement Rex experienced being naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia cranked up his sexual excitement from ten to eleven. Rex had a lot of fun standing naked in front of them with a hard-on, stroking his cock while they watched from a few feet away. Still with on socks, shoes, shirt, pants or underwear on, Rex recalled the look of longing on their faces when Pyra, Mythra and Nia looked at him, he liked their looks of total satisfaction as he stroked his tool in front of them. Then, when Rex's penis was about to explode, they eagerly wrapped their hand around it and stroked it until he was spent.

His CFNM fantasies had just begun, exposing him in front of the three women gave Rex an adrenaline rush like he had never experienced before. He may have been a little nervous at first, but when Rex saw Pyra, Mythra and Nia's eager eyes staring at his hard cock, all he wanted to do was show it off more. Rex also liked the idea of stroking himself in front of them.

Now, Rex and the ladies taking a little walk, all three women were much more clothed than Rex was and he loved every second of it. They stopped after a few miles to look at the scenery, there were mostly fields of green grass for miles. Then, Pyra hugged Rex from behind and whispered, "It's really nice of you to be naked for us, Rex. I really got off on looking at your cute little pee-pee and watching you squirt like no one's business."

Rex smiled, "Thanks."

Pyra rubbed Rex's stomach while kissing his neck, Mythra felt his cheek and grinned, "We would love nothing more than to have you naked around us as much as possible."

When Pyra grinded her crotch against Rex's bottom, Rex hugged Mythra's neck while the blonde hugged his bare back as they kissed on the lips, Nia then hugged Rex from the side and added, "Pyra, Mythra and I all want to touch you. Is it okay if we feel you up?"

Rex's answer was, "Pyra, Mythra, Nia, I hereby give you three complete permission to touch and feel me anytime you want to."

Everyone's eyes took on a glazed look as both of Pyra's hands went right to Rex's crotch, one hand going between his legs and the other pressing directly against his cock. Pyra asked seductively, "Oh, Rex. You're a bad boy aren't you? You're already hard for us. That's so impressive."

"I've been hard almost constantly since this morning. I had to jack-off some more before we left, I can't believe how much we enjoyed what we did."

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm so wet, it's like I've had a river flowing between my legs."

Mythra told him, "We're feeling as nasty and horny as you are right now. Is that going to be okay with you? Can we get really nasty now?"

Rex said, "Please, go nuts."

"Speaking of nuts..."

The naked boy felt Mythra's hands join Pyra's, both had one between Rex's legs and one feeling his cock. Nia soon put her hands into the mix, saying "Oh, Rex. Your penis and bottom are cute, I like seeing you hard cock bobbing when you streak in public."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia all had one hand between Rex's legs to cup his balls and one hand around his cock as they gripped it tightly. Feeling it made the redhead exclaim, "Oh, God, all we want to do right now is look at this and feel it."

That was exactly what they were doing. Rex stood naked while Pyra, Mythra and Nia held him, squeezed him, felt him and stared at me. They discovered a drop of pre-cum appearing at the tip of Rex's penis and touched it with their fingers. As they pulled their fingers away, three sticky strands of pre-cum stretched and finally broke. Smiling, they looked up at Rex, who told them to taste it, "It's sweet, go ahead, it's not bad."

Nia narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do you know, Rex?"

Then, putting their fingers again to Rex's cock head and pulling off bigger drops, the three ladies put it to their lips and sucked. Pyra smiled, "You're right, it is sweet. It doesn't taste that much like cum."

Looking up into Rex's eyes, Pyra went first as she closed her lips around his cock head and sucked. To Rex, Pyra truly sucked and he felt it down to the core of his cock. She moaned as she milked his pre-cum up from the bottom of his shaft and literally sucked it out as she giggled, "Sometimes, Mythra, Nia and I fantasize about having a cock to play with, just like yours. It's like our own private cock for us to touch and feel and suck."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Rex?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't cum until we say it's okay?"

"Absolutely, I won't cum. I promise."

She milked more of Rex's pre-cum into her mouth for another minute and then Pyra stood up, smiling, "Rex, you are completely naked and I just want to see and feel all of you."

Then, Pyra ran her hands over Rex's chest and pinched my nipples. When Rex flinched a little, she smiled, "You'll get used to that."

Rex moaned as Pyra lowered her mouth to one of his nipples, ran her tongue around it and then sucked. Her mouth was warm and wet, it felt really good to Rex. When the redhead stopped sucking, she reached back up with her fingers and pinched the nipples again. This time, Rex didn't flinch, "I like playing with your nipples. I read in a magazine that men have nerve endings in their nipples too."

Meanwhile, Mythra moved her mouth to Rex's penis, gave it a healthy suck and said, "I like the word naked because it means uncovered. When you're naked, you shouldn't try to hide or cover yourself. Don't forget that we want to be able to see your cock and your balls clearly, especially when you're erect. Also, I really like seeing that."

Mythra was pointing to Rex's leaking cock. "It's hard and dripping because you're excited about being naked in front of us. Remember, you're the one that's supposed to be on display, not us."

Pyra nuzzled up next to Rex as she hugged him from behind again and pinched his nipples, she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around Rex's naked body as she rubbed her covered tits against his back. While that went on, Nia kissed up and down his legs and feet. Then, Rex felt the rest of her body press against him as Pyra said, "Your body is so warm. Can you feel my clothes rubbing against your butt?"

Rex pressed his butt back into her and when he did, she pressed herself into him and Nia told Rex to straighten up, asking, "Let me have your right hand."

When Rex held his right hand out to the side, he felt Nia gently move his arm behind his back and press his palm against his buttock then she said "Now, let me guide your other hand."

Nia moved Rex's other hand to his other buttock as Mythra stopped sucking on Rex to let Nia have her turn. Now, Nia was sucking Rex's dick while Pyra and Mythra were behind Rex, they took his hands away and guided them to their crotches. When Rex felt the waistband of their panties, he gasped out loud.

While Pyra used one hand to caress Rex's left buttock and Mythra used one hand to caress his right buttock, they used their free hands to move Rex's hands lower until he felt the rise of their mounds against his palms. His hand couldn't have been more than two inches away from Pyra and Mythra's pussy and it took all the composure Rex had to not feel around for it. Pyra said, "Don't make yourself cum. It's too soon."

After a minute or two, Nia stopped sucking Rex's cock, leaving him delirious by this time as he bemoaned, "Why no climax?"

Pyra reached around from behind Rex and caressed his little cock with both hands, "Patience, Rex. It's still pretty early, you should save your energy or you could be too tired too soon."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Rex was enjoying his naked freedom and fun as he, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all walked down by the river, Rex was wearing only a smile and left his clothes behind. The attraction of the river was to swim naked to the opposite side with Rex's clothes nowhere to be found, this form of forced nudity gave Rex such a thrill of excitement and exhilaration that was multiplied by the fact that the women stayed fully clothed and were giggling at a naked Rex.

The feeling of Rex's total nudity made me feel even more stimulated and excited than usual as he walked nude along the wooded river bank for about half a mile, feeling at one with nature and not really caring if anyone saw him or not, Rex was relaxed and enjoying being in his natural state, his initial nervousness at being so far from clothes had gone.

At the end of the wooded area, the river bank opened up into a large open field bordered by a small ridge which ran along the side of the local railway line. The open farmland bordering the river looked very inviting and throwing caution to the wind, Rex walked out from the cover of the trees into the open green pasture, totally exposed to both sides of the river and anyone who might be watching.

Further along the river bank, about 100 yards away, Rex could see Tora and Poppi on the other side of the river. Their presence didn't worry Rex, who was at peace with the world and decided to go for a swim. Pyra, Mythra and Nia watched Rex walk to a shallow and gravelly area of the river as he cautiously paddled out into the middle. Nobody didn't appear to notice Rex, so he kept on going and waded deeper into the river, Rex swam across a deep pool and emerged on the opposite bank, the girls waved to him. The sun was warm on Rex's naked body, so he decided to lie out on the grass and dry off. Rex felt so exhilarated and relaxed.

As Rex lied naked in the sunshine for about 10 minutes, he felt his skin against the grass as he slowly stroked his erect penis, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feeling of being naked. He must have lied there for about 5 minutes gently stroking, oblivious when he suddenly heard a gasp. That gasp made Rex lift his head and look over to where Mòrag and Brighid were standing on the other bank, having seen him nude.

A nude Rex saw them cover their eyes and run away in shock. Then, he swam back and flopped down on the grass to catch his breath and ask Pyra, "Did you see them react?"

Pyra giggled, "Yes. Your penis must have really surprised them."

Rex smiled at Pyra, Mythra and Nia as they were watching him intently, Rex's penis started to stiffen and become erect. The three clothed women were giggling and grinning at the naked boy, Rex's obvious predicament seemed to be amusing them, Mythra said, "A nice way to sunbathe is in the nude."

While they looked Rex up and down appreciatively, Rex giggled back, blushed and lookied a little sheepish as his penis was fully erect. Rex was flattered at how much Pyra, Mythra and Nia were staring directly at it. They looked so very pretty, sitting there and staring at Rex while his penis just got harder and harder as Nia said, "I think maybe you need to go get your clothes before something happens to you."

As Rex stood there motionless, not knowing what to do, Pyra reminded her, "Uh, Nia?"

Mythra said, "Rex doesn't have any to put on."

Nia laughed, "Just kidding."

Rex giggled at her joke, then without thinking or even realizing it, Rex was stroking his cock as they watched. He couldn't believe what he was doing and as Rex looked up at Pyra, Mythra and Nia, they gave him a gentle smile. It didn't take long for Rex to ejaculate and as the last of the cum dripped from the tip, Rex was then kissed by Pyra, Mythra and Nia.

They drew they eyes from Rex's penis and smiled at him as he turned and walked down to the river edge, Pyra, Mythra and Nia were right behind him, watching Rex intently and staring at his young firm bum. A few minutes later, Rex said, "Is there a bathroom nearby? I have to pee."

Pyra said, "I don't there is one."

Then, Mythra suggested, "Just pee now."

That made Rex a little uncomfortable, "I don't think that is a good idea."

The redhead stated, "Well, you're naked. You don't need to worry about peeing your pants."

Giggling, Nia told him, "It's ok to just pee out in the open. Being a naked boy, the world is your toilet."

Rex nervously nodded, then pee came out of his penis. Pyra, Mythra and Nia giggled as a naked Rex peed in front of them. Once he stopped, they kept walking until they reached a lake. He dove in and was swimming naked again while the ladies stood and watched. They could see everything, Rex was floating on his back and totally exposed to their view, as they looked down at Rex, he felt his penis stir and was fully erect again.

Seeing Rex's erect penis was on full display made Pyra, Mythra and Nia giggle. Pyra asked with a grin, "Aren't you afraid someone else might see you, Rex?"

His reply was, "Let them look."

As Rex smiled up at the three ladies, they smiled back and continued to stare at his erect cock, which was poking up out of the water as Rex floated before them. He climbed out of the water and sat with them. Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia didn't say anything and the women just kept looking at Rex's naked body, his penis was throbbing with excitement and he so wanted to masturbate in front of their very eyes. Apparently, Mythra read his mind and offered, "If you wanna fondle yourself, go for it."

Smiling, Rex started stroking his penis gently while their eyes were fixed on his dick as he stroked, it started to twitch and pulsate in his hand and very quickly, his hot white semen started to spurt out in long, thick jets from his exposed tip. Pyra, Mythra and Nia gasped loudly as Rex kept on spurting his hot cum on the grass, leaving white ribbons of semen floating and then slowly sinking to the ground. As Rex finished, he let go of his penis and lied down, Nia looked up into his face and asked, "Did that feel good?"

He just nodded, Rex was enjoying the feeling of having just cum in front of three pretty ladies that were more clothed than him. Then, Pyra kissed Rex's lips, Mythra kissed his left cheek and Nia kissed his right. They all cuddled with Rex before going home.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Rex was fast asleep. Pyra, Mythra and Nia looked at each other as they slowly approached him. When Pyra turned the lights on, Rex woke up and noticed that his wrists were locked to the wooden bed frame behind and above his head. His blankets were off and Pyra was sitting on his bare thighs. Her knees were locked midway up his thighs, Rex asked, "What's going on?"

Rex was confused by what was happening, Pyra explained, "Not much. All we're doing is a little bondage fun. Just relax and enjoy it."

Rex was confused and still getting his bearings, pulling against the soft but snug rubber cuffs that secured his hands to the headboard. Mythra told him "The three of us are going to make you cum."

While Rex could move his feet at the ankle, but he couldn't move his legs at all and his arms were useless as well. Nia mentioned, "I know you said you have a kink for being dominated by us. This will be fun for you."

His reply was, "Yes. I did."

Pyra giggled as she traced her fingers along his tight stomach, over his chest and across his ribs. "You're such a handsome young man. I've always dreamed of this."

"Me too."

As Pyra rested her hands on Rex's belly, she grinned, "Now, let's see what you've got down there. It looks pretty small…"

Rex submitted himself to his amorous attackers. Pyra stayed seated solidly on his legs and the snug cuffs held him firm from above. Meanwhile, Mythra kissed Rex's left cheek and pinched his left nipple while Nia kissed his right cheek and pinched his right nipple. The naked boy was in a daze as three clothes women made love to his lean body. He was taking short breaths and felt butterflies in his stomach, practically hyperventilating and having a hard time containing his excitement as Pyra's finger explored his dark curly pubic hair.

That was when Rex began to completely lose it. This was on the verge of really happening, Rex gasped, "Pyra! Mythra! Nia! Don't stop! Keep doing it! Keep going!"

Pyra, Mythra and Nia were focused on his uncovered privates, as was Rex. They had all seen Rex naked when he stripped and exposed himself. Now the three women became fascinated with seeing his flaccid phallus in full view, delivering Rex with the ultimate experience in erotic exposure he'd always dreamed of.

It flattered Rex when Pyra, Mythra and Nia fawned over the adorably small size of his manhood, circumcised and topped by a plump, pointed pinkish helmet. The redhead laughed, "You're completely naked, Rex! You have a small penis!"

Seeing Rex's penis, the ladies couldn't take their eyes off Rex's appealing appendage. As they began fondling it, his breath was coming in desperate gasps. "I can't believe this…I can't believe this is happening. I love it."

When Pyra placed both her hands on Rex's thighs and squeezed his tensed muscles, she laughed, "The best is yet to come, no pun intended. Hahahahaha!"

Rex looked at Pyra, who was smiling brightly because Rex was completely exposed and naked before her, Mythra and Nia. Pyra whispered in Rex's ear, "You have a very cute body and I want to give it great pleasure."

Running her fingers along Rex's upper thighs, over his hipbone, his stomach and his chest, Pyra was exploring Rex's young naked body and working up the nerve for what was next. Her hands slowly slid their way towards his center and he panted even more. She was almost touching him.

Pyra's left hand cupped Rex's balls and her right hand gently lifted his soft sausage. This made Rex gasp as she held him and squeezed, then stroked the head of his cock a little bit before beginning to work the shaft rhythmically in an attempt to arouse him.

Reinvigorated by this latest indiscretion, Rex's little wiener reacted to her manipulations and he begged, "Please don't stop, Pyra. Please…! This is soooo arousing!"

She smiled mischievously and continued to work him for a little bit. Then, Mythra and Nia each used one hand to touch Rex's penis. He moaned, "What are you all doing to me?"

The redhead said girlishly, feeling feminine, batting her eyes, "We're playing with your cute little pee-pee, Rex."

Mythra added, "You are our own personal boy toy. We want to see you squirt semen out of your cock."

Nia said, "We're going to play with you and play with you until you lose total control and explode!"

As Rex felt the blood start pumping to his penis as it began to swell, and he mumbled a soft, "Yyyeeesss."

Pyra encouraged him, "Oh, yes! That's a good boy!"

Rex could see their smiles widen as his organ stiffened and his girth expanded in their hands. In a very short time, Rex was fully aroused, from two to four inches of pure male delight for Pyra, Mythra and Nia. Mythra cooed, "Look at how stiff you are, Rex!"

Three palms were rubbing against the now reddish-purple head of his cock, Nia giggled, "You must like what we are doing!"

They all squeezed his shaft so the head swelled even more, then pulled back on his erection and let go, so it slapped lewdly against Rex's tummy. Rex was turned on from bound to the bed, helpless and totally naked in front of three women with his small and cute penis raging unchecked. Pyra said, "I'll be right back. It's time to make you cum."

She left the room. Without Pyra's continuing manipulations, Rex's dick began deflating. Mythra and Nia fondled it faster to wake it back up. Pyra returned a mere minute later with a bottle of hand lotion, noticing that Mythra and Nia were now playing with Rex's buttocks, making the nude boy flail wildly as Pyra approached him. She stopped just out of reach and watched Rex's mostly flaccid schlong slap back and forth while his ballsack jiggled comically.

Enjoying the view, tracing her fingernails down his left arm, Pyra approached him from the side, mounted his chest and worked her way down his body backwards, rubbing her butt over his manhood. Once she got her weight back onto his thighs, Pyra popped the top of the bottle, stared him seductively in the eyes, then turned the container upside down and squeezed it hard. Huge, cool globs of lotion splattered onto his dick, his balls and his curly pubic hair as Pyra grinned, "I told you, Rex. We are going to make you cum and this should do the trick."

Before Pyra put the bottle down, she filled her right hand with lotion. Rex gasped, then moaned as both her hands grasped his penis and balls. She kneaded his entire package as the lotion worked itself in, Rex was at full mast and breathing heavy.

Enjoying her control, Pyra pumped his shaft with long, slow strokes and played with his testes, letting them fill with more and more joy jism. Occasionally, she would let go and allow Rex's erection to slap back and lie at its natural aroused angle, pointing towards his cute face.

Then, she would give Mythra and Nia a turn to stroke Rex's stiff dick from head to balls and back again, murmuring words of adoration.

Grabbing him again, Pyra traced her fingernail lightly around the underside of his cock head, making Rex moan as she then ran her hands across the underside of his shaft, down to his balls and back up again. Pyra even worked the lotion into his pubic hair and upper thighs. She, Mythra and Nia were totally and truly enjoying this willing lesson in male-anatomy.

The feeling was overwhelming. Rex was now so totally under their control and he focused on giving them an inevitable bath of cum he was sure to release any minute now.

The lotion had really worked itself in and Pyra realized that the squishy, lubed feeling was fading. Rex's dick glistened and his knob was a shiny bright red from her, Mythra and Nia's skilled strokings. His balls hung low and heavy, filled with semen from their victorious manipulations. Pyra paused and picked the bottle up from the bed. The three women again smothered his shaft and balls with the lotion.

Making himself ejaculate all over would be the ultimate act of sexiness. The consensual arousal turned everyone on all the more as the three ladies resumed their ardent attacks, remaining silent and waiting for the grand finale while they intently focused on the head of his cock this time.

With three hands furiously jacking on Rex's throbbing knob and the other three running back and forth over his nuts, it wasn't long before Pyra, Mythra and Nia's joyous work was ready to pay off. They could sense it. Rex's breathing was coming very, very fast and his body suddenly tensed up. His head pressed back hard against his pillow, his stomach was quivering and his toes curled in, losing control. The ladies didn't slow down one bit, they were on the last lap now, Pyra stated, "It's happening, Rex! You're losing total control!"

Rex's chest and stomach glistened with sweat. Suddenly, whether voluntarily or not, his hips began to buck. Then it happened as Rex groaned, "AHHH, AHHH, AARRRGGHHHHH."

He thrashed his head back and forth while his belly tightened and his loins gave an reflexive thrust upward.

Finally, a heavy spurt of cum shot from Rex's cock, splattering across his upper chest and onto his pillow and against the wall.

Then, another thick wad of cum splashed on Pyra, then another one on Mythra, then another one on Nia. Rex was drenching himself and his mistresses in his own semen, lost in moaning paroxysms of lust as Pyra, Mythra and Nia relentlessly continued to jerk him off, working his balls even harder now, emptying them onto his increasingly sticky torso.

Rex felt his nude body jerk with each subsequent sperm burst as his breathing slowed a bit. The grand finale ended with one last dribble of cum, running down his shaft and over everyone's fingers. His genitalia was soaked with lotion and semen. Mythra said with a huge grin on her face, "Told you we would make you cum, Rex."

He looked down at himself, spent and unable to say a word, still recovering from his intense ejaculation. They removed Rex's cuffs as Nia asked, "Was it everything you dreamed of?"

His answer was a weak whimper of, "Yes."

Pyra giggled, "Good night."

Rex was already asleep before he could say goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Rex was erect from standing naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, he was not wearing a stitch of clothing and their eyes were studying every nook and cranny of Rex's nudity, making him quiver all over. Their eyes on Rex were enough to keep his penis all stiff and excited.

Pyra was sitting on the left side of a plush leather couch, Mythra was in the middle and Nia sat on the right end. Their chests rose and fell with each breath they took, the bumps of their nipples beneath their clothes slowly danced before Rex's eyes hypnotically. All three of them felt their panties get wet from Rex standing naked in front of them.

Whenever Pyra, Mythra or Nia said pee-pee, Rex quivered and his penis jumped. Then, Pyra stood up suddenly and excused herself. Rex was left standing naked with nothing to put on, he almost wanted to squirt because couldn't cover his penis with anything other than his hands. Pyra returned carrying a camera, telling Rex, "You are just too cute to hide."

As the redhead sat back down on the couch, Pyra smiled brightly at Rex while fiddling with the camera. Rex asked, "What are you doing?"

Mythra answered, "No need to be nervous. We're just going to take a few pictures of our little cutie!"

Nia added, "Just relax, Rex. Why don't you dance for us while we talk?"

With that said, Pyra reached over and picked up a remote control, the room filled with soft music with the click of a button. Rex began to dance for them, but already being naked defeated the purpose of a striptease, so he danced as best as he could. His hips were grinding around and his hands sliding up and down his body. He was especially careful not to touch his little penis, Rex knew that if he did, it would squirt in a second.

The more Rex danced, the hornier he got. Pyra, Mythra and Nia were watching his every move, smiling the whole time. Rex kept dancing through a whole song before Pyra spoke a word, "Goodness, Rex. You are a really good dancer!"

Their enthusiasm just urged me on to dance even better, Mythra then suggested, "Dance around in a circle for us, we want to see your cute little bottom."

Slowly, Rex danced around until his back was to them, he was wiggling his bottom around, arching his back, following the beat of the music. Hearing them giggle behind him got Rex even more excited. Spreading his legs wide, Rex reached back, gently parting his butt cheeks as he bent forward and looked back at Pyra, Mythra and Nia from between his legs.

Rex was asked to stop as Pyra stood up after setting the camera down and asked Rex to wait where he was while she and the other got some things ready.

It felt like Rex stood naked and alone in her living room for hours. When they came back, Pyra took Rex's hand in hers and led him to the dining room, Nia explained to Rex, "You have something on you that didn't belong on a cutie like you."

The dining room in their home had a little table with seating for four, small china cabinet and an entry into the kitchen with double doors that opened to a back patio. The lacey tablecloth was folded halfway back, in its place was a large white bath towel. Upon entering the dining room, Pyra helped Rex wiggle up on the towel. She scooted Rex around until he was on the edge of the table with his feet flat on the table and spread to his sides. Rex had been exposed nonstop for days, but having his legs spread apart and leaning back on his hands to keep his balance left him completely and utterly exposed.

Pyra stood and looked down on Rex for a moment or two, then walked behind a counter which separated the dining room from the kitchen. She came back with a big bowl of what Rex would later learn was warm water, Mythra set off behind the counter next and came back with a pink can of shaving cream, then Nia left and returned with several pink disposable razors and a small pair of scissors. The redhead explained, "Rex, we're giving your penis a shave. We hope you dont mind."

Rex assured her, "No. Not at all."

"Good."

Then, Pyra, Mythra and Nia spent a few moments getting everything organized around Rex. Once they were satisfied, they positioned a few high backed chair right between their legs and took a seat. Rex's back arched, he was turned from the three women being so close to his privates. He could mostly feel Pyra's warm breath on his most sensitive areas and Rex found that he really, really liked the feeling. Also, Rex's penis seemed to like the feeling too because it was poking up proudly and pressing against the pubic hair which he was about to loose.

It started with Pyra taking the scissors in her hand, leaning in close and carefully cutting away as much of Rex's pubic hair as she could. After that, she took a cloth from the large bowl and moistened the stubble and skin all around Rex's little cock. Laying the cloth back in the bowl, she picked up the shaving cream and squirted a large glob in her hand. Her soft, warm hands massaged the foamy cream all over Rex's pubic hair, little brown sack and up and down his dick.

Looking up into his eyes as Mythra picked up a pick razor, Pyra told Rex, "Rex, you are being so good. Now, just hold really still. I wouldn't want Mythra to cut your little...dolly by accident."

"Dolly?"

"Because you penis is so little."

Rex tried to remain motionless as began with Rex's dolly, taking slow swipes from the base to the head. Dipping the razor into the bowl and swishing it around from time to time, the blonde repeated the process over and over. Each swipe made Rex want to jump, but he used everything he had to stay still. He thought Mythra knew what she was doing to him. Between the danger of being cut, her warm breath on his privates, all of this mixed with the feelings in his penis as the razor passed over it, it was seriously hard to control him.

Mythra would slide the fingers of her free hand up and down the thin shaft from time to time to make sure it was perfectly smooth. Each time she did this, Rex would gasp. Her soft touch made Rex want to squirt so badly. When Rex's cock was smooth to her satisfaction, Nia took initiative and moved onto my little sack. She would pull it taut before passing the razor over it. The same routine was used, shave away all the cream and repeat if she felt the slightest bit of stubble.

While Nia shaved, Pyra would ask questions to pass the time. Nia changed to a new razor after finishing with Rex's little sack, then had him lay back on the tabletop before addressing the triangle of hair that was his pubic mound. Rex's legs were spread wide while Nia stood up between them. He reached down to help hold his dolly out of the way, but Mythra smacked his hand playfully and told him not to worry about it.

After removing that triangle of pubic hair, Nia said Rex was all done. Rex got off the table and back on the floor. In Pyra, Mythra and Nia's eyes, there wasn't a hair in sight. His fingertips slid across where his pubic hair had been and he liked how smooth he was.

Pyra giggled and asked, "Now doesn't that feel better, Rex? For a boy, your bare skin felt rather girly because your chest, stomach, arms, legs and buttocks were hairless. Now that your penis is shaven, you look WAY more adorable than you did before, don't you agree?"

Rex smiled and nodded in agreement, Pyra took Rex in her arms to hug and kiss him while Mythra and Nia hugged him from behind. After holding Rex's naked and excited body in her arms for quite a while, the hugs broke apart. Mythra said, "Come with us, Rex."

With those words, Pyra took Rex's hand and led upstairs to the nearst bathroom. She had Rex wait while opening the shower curtain and getting the water warm. While Pyra worked, Mythra said, "A nice warm shower will feel good won't it? It's always good to rinse away that cream too. We don't want it causing a rash or anything."

Having always been naked around Pyra, Mythra Nia, the positivity they seemed to always convey about Rex being naked, the way they giggled at his private parts. All of this kept Rex feeling so small, young and submissive, a kink Rex had from all the CFNM antics that had ensued.

When the water was warmed to her liking, Pyra stepped aside to let Rex into the tub/shower. She stood in the bathroom doorway, asking Rex not to close to the curtain. The curtain was clear anyway, it wouldn't have covered Rex up at all. With the curtain wide open and with three women watching his every move, Rex washed himself with some lady bath products. His hands sliding along his freshly shaved skin gave Rex chills. While Rex showered, Pyra, Mythra and Nia kept reminding Rex about how cute he was and informing him of any places he didn't wash well enough.

Just when Rex had begun rewashing his body with a white exfoliating sponge, per their suggestion, Rex abruptly squirted cum out of his penis. The ladies saw his sensitive sex organ blasting his seed in the tub. It made Rex a little tired, so Pyra helped him out of the shower, waited for Rex's cum to be drained completely before turning off the water and dried him off. She giggled, "Climaxing already? You can't contain your excitement, can you?"

Rex blushed and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be."


	8. Chapter 8

In the livng room later that day, Rex heard Pyra, Mythra and Nia giggle and he looked at them. They was staring at Rex's crotch, the naked boy looked down and smiled, he was standing right in front of three women with a serious hard-on. All 4 inches was pointing proudly right at them. As Rex stood there for a moment to soak in the attention, their eyes never wavered from Rex's penis and they seemed to be in some kind of trance. Rex smiled at them, he knew what they looking at, "I'm naked as the day I was born."

Once the three women finally came out of it, Pyra put her hand on Rex's stomach, dangerously close to my still rock-hard cock, she giggled, "I know, Rex. We've seen everything there is to see on you. You've been developing nicely, I see. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm standing naked in front of you three with a hard-on."

"Oh, Rex. That's perfectly normal, especially in a young man your age. We love you and nothing you do can embarrass us, cutie."

Rex saw Pyra, Mythra and Nia's eyes move downwards towards his erection again. Pyra stepped towards Rex, put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. As Rex hugged her back, he felt his cock against her clothes and they kissed for a while. When she let go of Rex, Pyra giggled as she noticed a drop of Rex's precum on her clothes. They went out for a little stroll so Rex could be naked outside. The cool breeze on his skin didn't make Rex felt cold at all.

As Rex walked out the door, he was feeling their eyes on his butt as he led the way. In a little while, Rex stood in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia so he could jack off in front of them, Rex was thinking about how their eyes had been glued to his erect cock as he did. When Rex came, the force of it almost made him fall over and he felt tired, so he napped. The ladies carried him back home and laid him on the couch.

A few hours later, Rex woke to see his female companions again, Mythra asked, "Sleeping in the nude now, are we?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I sort of do that ever since I took my clothes off."

Rex stood up and looked at Pyra, Mythra and Nia, who were all staring at Rex's hard-on again. Their eyes quickly moved up to Rex's and Mythra giggled, "We're flattered how you're not at all embarrassed being naked around us?"

"Like Pyra said, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Their eyes couldn't help straying down to Rex's crotch again. Ever since Rex had been the exhibitionist type, he enjoyed being naked around Pyra, Mythra and Nia. It warmed Rex's heart to see that they like looking at his dick. Rex gave Mythra a hug, feeling his erection pressing into her clothes. Mythra hugged Rex back and gave his naked butt a little pat, which turned into sort of a caress. Then, Rex kissed Mythra for a while before heading off to take another shower. Once again, Rex's pee-pee left a drop pre-sex fluids on Mythra's clothes, which made the blonde giggle. In the shower, Rex imagined that he could feel their eyes on his naked body as he moved.

When Rex was done, Pyra, Mythra and Nia offered to dry him off. Nia did most of the work and Rex was aroused from feeling them touch him everywhere.

Once Rex was dry, the three women continued to stare at Rex, whose penis had gotten soft and was hanging down against his legs. They watched as it slowly thickened and hardened back to its full 4 inches and pointed directly up at them, which made Nia giggle, "You enjoy being naked, don't you? I like that you don't hide your body from us."

Rex giggled and blushed, then did a little pirouette that let Pyra, Mythra and Nia see his cute little bottom. When Rex had turned all the way back around, the ladies grinned over seeing that Rex's was totally hairless, shaved to maximum smoothness. Also, there were no tan lines anywhere on Rex's nakedness, his little cock and balls had the same skin tone as the rest of him.

Pyra, Mythra and Nia were staring at Rex's penis, he looked down and was so excited that his erection was actually pointing up at a 45 degree angle, rather than just jutting straight out in front of him. Every time Rex's heart beat, his cock would bounce up and down a little. It felt harder than it had ever been before, Rex and the ladies observed a little drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip and slowly dripped towards the floor, trailing a long thin line behind. When Rex looked back up at them, they were licking her lips involuntarily before tearing their gaze from his pee-pee. The redhead smiled at Rex, "I see that you don't have any hair down there. We did a pretty good job shaving it."

"I know, it makes me feel really clean and sexy."

Then, Nia stepped over to Rex and hugged him. When they came together, his erection pressed up against her clothing. Rex felt his pre-cum drip against her clothes. Nia gave a little shiver as her hands moved to pat Rex's bottom.

When they separated, Rex looked down at his raging hard-on and decided to jack off in front Pyra, Mythra and Nia so they could ogle his nude body some more. Rex closed his eyes almost all the way and slowly started rubbing the length of his erect shaft. As Rex slowly jacked his erect cock, the womens' eyes were riveted to his prick.

Keeping his eyes almost closed, Rex moved his other hand down to the base of his cock, then began to caress his balls. The naked boy was incredibly excited to be naked and jacking off in front of three ladies that were more clothed than him, it was making them horny. He was hoping that they would keep watching until he came, but then they told him to pause for a minute. Pyra, Mythra and Nia brought Rex to his bed, then Pyra left and returned a little later with a small bottle. She had Rex lie down on the bed, then she sat down on the bed next to Rex, looked down at his erect cock and licked her lips, "What you're doing is natural and healthy for a man your age, Rex. I brought you something that will make it more enjoyable."

Pyra held up the little bottle and Rex read the label, "Lubricant?"

The redhead said as she flipped the top open, "Yes, it makes everything slick."

She squeezed a little drop out onto her finger and rubbed it around for Rex to see, then rubbed her wet fingers on his arm and said, "See? Would you like to try it?"

Rex nodded eagerly, Pyra happily squirted some into her hand, put the bottle down and rubbed her hands together. He watched in anticipation as her hands moved toward Rex's pulsating cock. When Pyra's hands touched Rex's penis, he couldn't help moaning, it felt so good to him.

First, both of her hands caressed his erection, moving up and down and twisting lightly around, spreading the lube over the entire shaft. Then, Pyra moved one hand down to caress Rex's testicles, spreading the liquid across his nut sack as her other hand continued to work his cock. Rex looked at Pyra's face and saw that she was staring at her hands moving up and down his erection while gently moving his balls. She was breathing in short little pants and her nipples looked hard enough to cut glass. Then, Pyra pulled her hands away from Rex and stood up, saying, "There. That should make it a lot more comfortable for you."

Clearly turned on, Rex begged, "Don't stop, Pyra! Oh, please, it feels so good!"

Staring at Rex without speaking, Pyra giggled as she sat back down on the bed and once again grabbed his cute little pee-pee in her hand. Again, Rex had to moan as Pyra began working her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned, "Oh, Pyra! Yes."

Then, the redhead started jacking Rex off faster. The lubricant made it feel great, much better and much more sensational than jacking off dry. It also made things noisier, Pyra's hand made a rhythmic slapping sound as she really began getting into it. After a while, Rex felt the familiar tingle and shouted, "Pyra, I'm gonna cum!"

Her response was to moan a little and to jack Rex faster than ever. The feeling started in his groin, spread up his stomach and spread down his legs. Rex watched as the first shot of his cum erupted from the tip of his cock and shot three feet straight up into the air, then fell back down onto his legs and onto Pyra's arm, he bucked and moaned, "Ohh! Aaaaah! Aaaaah! God! Aaaaah!"

As Rex continued to shoot his cream all over himself as well as Pyra's hand and arm, his orgasm overtook him and it was so strong that Rex saw stars. He looked like he had passed out for a minute, then his vision slowly cleared and Rex's cock stopped pumping its semen. Pyra's hand stopped its jacking motion and her thumb moved over the tip of Rex's cock, smearing his cum all around the head. It felt incredible and Rex was in heaven, she asked with a smile, "Did you like it, Rex?"

Rex let out a shaky breath, "Pyra, that felt amazing. The stuff is wonderful and it feels so much better when someone else is doing it."

Pyra looked at Rex, still rubbing the head of his dick with her thumb and saying, "We know how much you need it, Rex. I enjoyed it too. Mythra, Nia and I can do this for you every day."

Suddenly, Pyra noticed Myhtra and Nia were absent, but then they returned with a washcloth and a towel. Mythra sat down and gently cleaned off Rex's penis, testicles and legs, then Nia wiped his cum off of Pyra's arm and hand. Pyra then pointed out, "You're still hard, Rex."

He said, "Yeah, well, this was pretty exciting for me."

"Me too. Now get some rest. It's getting late and you're probably geting tired."

Rex stood up and hugged Pyra, who let both of her hands grab onto Rex's buttocks and pulled his naked body into her clothed one. She moaned and ground her crotch area into Rex's erection, then Rex put his hands on Pyra's shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss. Mythra and Nia hugged Rex from behind while grinding their crotches against Rex's butt cheeks and kissing his neck. In the group hug, only Rex was completely naked and he liked feeling Pyra, Mythra and Nia's clothes against his bare skin, especially on his private parts. When they separated, Pyra kissed Rex's forehead and said, "Nighty night."

The next day was like last night, Mythra entered Rex's room, carrying a washcloth and the little bottle of lube. She looked at Rex's nude body and applied the filmy liquid to his cock and balls. If Rex wasn't already hard, Mythra gladly played with Rex's penis until it was fully erect, then lovingly and expertly jacked him off until Rex erupted hard. The blonde was overall twice as fast with her movements as Pyra and made him orgasm in only half the time Pyra did.

On the day after that, Nia went next. In terms of speed and time, Nia was best described as being 1.5 times faster than Pyra and her hand fondled Rex's slick dick with only 3/4 the speed of Mythra. Nia made Rex's penis squirt quicker than Pyra did, but not as quick as Mythra did.

Later, Rex was asked to lie on the living room floor, Pyra bent down and took the head of his cock into her sweet mouth. He moaned, "Oh, Pyra!"

Rex watched as her head bobbed down, engulfing maybe half of his penis, then back up again, then down and up again several times. She tongued Rex all over, wetting his entire shaft, then took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head all the way down until his entire four inches were in Pyra's mouth and her lips were against his pubic bone. Pyra was deep-throating Rex and he could not describe how good it felt, "Pyra, your mouth feels so good on my cock!"

Her answer was a moan and she began to suck Rex off in earnest, while her head bobbed quickly up and down, her lips created a strong vacuum sensation that intensified the feeling. Then, Pyra encircled the base of Rex's penis with one hand and used it to follow her lips up and down. The redhead was working every part of his dick all of the time and it did the trick. Rex felt the tingle start again, "Pyra, watch out, I'm gonna cum soon!"

That made her moan again and suck Rex harder and faster before he exploded into her mouth. He began his usual bucking and Pyra put a hand on Rex's abdomen to hold him down. Her mouth never left his cock and Rex knew that Pyra was swallowing his cum. His orgasm finally subsided and Rex stopped bucking.

Pyra pulled her mouth away from Rex's dick and looked at him, he could see a little trail of his cum dribbling down from her lower lip. As Rex and Pyra looked lovingly at each other, her tongue flicked out and captured the cum droplet. She moved it around in her mouth for a moment, savoring it, then she swallowed. Rex shivered a little and she smiled at him, asking, "Did you like it?"

Smiling, Rex said, "Are you kidding, Pyra? Can we do that every day?"

"We already do."

Mythra cleared her throat, Pyra gave her a turn, the blonde bent down and licked up some of the cum that had continued dribbling out of Rex's cock-head. Like with her hands, Mythra was very fast with her mouth, sucking and bobbing twice as fast as Pyra. She was even pinching Rex's nipples as she sucked him. It only took half as much time for Mythra to receive a healthy dose of Rex's semen.

Nia was next and like she was with fondling Rex, she was faster than Pyra, but slower than Mythra. She would even poke Rex's belly button, making him giggle. It didn't take as long as Pyra, it didn't come as quickly Mythra, but Nia managed to have Rex squirt in her mouth. When Nia backed away, Mythra giggled, "You're still hard."

Noticing, Pyra asked with a giggle, "How come your pee-pee isn't getting soft, Rex?"

Rex embraced Pyra and whispered, "It's because you three are all so beautiful."

Pyra's hand moved down to caress Rex's naked bottom as Rex's hands moved to Pyra's neck. She pulled Rex down to kiss him. Her eyes closed as their lips met and her lips parted as Rex's tongue found Pyra's. The redhead moaned deep in her throat and ground her covered pussy into his exposed hard-on as they passionately French kissed. Mythra grinded her crotch against Rex's left buttock and Nia grinded hers against Rex's right buttock.

The whole group hug felt fantastic, Rex loved being naked in Pyra, Mythra and Nia's arms. He loved them like they were his three older sisters. Rex also loved them like Pyra was his mom while Mythra and Nia were his aunts, he even asked, "Hey, Pyra?"

"What, Rex?"

"Would you think of me as your rambunctious little brother or your horny adult son?"

"...it's up to you."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a gorgeous summer evening. Pyra, Mythra and Nia had taken Rex outside to enjoy being naked in public. Rex gave them all a quick kiss on the cheek and Pyra said to him, "You have a cute little bottom, Rex. It looks even better without anything covering it."

Rex giggled, "Thanks for the complement."

Pyra added, "Your butt isn't the only thing looking good."

This made Rex laugh and said, "Pyra, are you looking at my package?"

Her reply was, "Yes. Mythra, Nia and I like when your pee-pee is hard."

Rex was sitting there in the nude, looking at three fully clothed women. He was hard as a rock all day and smiled as Pyra walked towards him and gave his balls a little squeeze, saying, "What a cute naked boy."

Then, Mythra and Nia lightly patted Rex's butt. Mythra giggled, "Our nipples are erect, Rex."

The redhead said, "I can see mine poking through my clothes."

Rex asked, "Are all of your nipples always hard like that?"

Pyra answered, "No, only when we're horny."

Then, she winked and giggled again from seeing that Rex still had a raging erection. When Mythra and Nia patted Rex's bottom again, Nia said, "That ass is hot."

It was fun for Rex to be nude and Pyra, Mythra and Nia were enjoying the view. They liked how Rex's penis was completely shaved and all three women took a moment to look and comment on Rex's nakedness. It was amazing to stand there and listen to these women discussing the features and grooming of Rex's most intimate parts. His cock is below average in length with little balls hanging below.

Mythra stared at his turgid member for a moment and said, "Very nice, Rex."

Nia added, "Wow, you really are hard."

Rex laughed at that and said, "What do you expect? I'm naked in front of three beautiful clothed women at the same time. Of course I'm really hard."

At that point, Pyra took charge. "OK, ladies. We said you wanted to see Rex's cock, so let's enjoy the show."

The redhead told Rex, "Go on Rex, we want to see you jack-off."

Then, the blonde said, "Yeah, start stroking that cock."

Rex certainly didn't want to disappoint his audience, so started to slowly stroke his cock. He was determined to make this last as long as he could. Pyra asked, "What do you think, girls? Do you like his cock?"

Mythra replied, "Oh, yeah! I've never watched a guy jack off before. It's really pretty sexy, isn't it?"

Pyra responded, "Yeah, I think it's very sexy. Of course, we have seen Rex do it so many times that it's like a normal thing for us at this point. We knew he would like to have an audience though."

Then, Pyra looked over at Rex and said, "Right, Rex? You like having an audience, don't you?"

Rex nodded, smiled and kept stroking. Now, Rex picked up the pace and his hand was quickly bringing him near orgasm. Pyra noticed his sense of urgency and said, "He's getting pretty close, girls. I bet it's going to be a big load too. Would you like for him to cum on you?"

Nia answered, "Well, if you're OK with it. I'd love to see what it's like."

While pretending to think, Mythra added, "Let's see, we asked him to jerk off for us, so I don't see any reason he can't cum on us."

That was when Pyra said, "OK Rex, go for it. We want you to cum on their tits."

As everyone brought their faces closer to Rex's penis, Pyra wrapped her arms around Rex and started lightly pinching his nipples while she rubbed her breasts against his bare back. Pyra said as she reached up and grabbed them with her right hand, "Your testicles are small."

Rex moaned as Mythra purred, "That's good Pyra, I know he loves to have his balls squeezed."

Pyra joined the others to see Rex's cock up close and begged, "C'mon Rex, we want to feel your hot cum."

Finally, Rex's orgasm hit like a tidal wave. His first shot hit Pyra on the lower lip. Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled and lapped it up with a flick of her tongue. He twisted slightly and the next shot hit Mythra on the cheek. She was ready for it and grinned at Rex while she started to squeeze his balls. The next load was sprayed liberally across Nia's forehead. When Rex finally stopped cumming, Rex let go of my shaft and Mythra released his balls. Pyra giggled, "Wow! That is a lot of cum."

Mythra replied, "Yeah. That ought to hold him for a little while."

Nia moaned, "Not too long, I hope. We may need another load soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Rex liked to remain naked without any way to cover himself. He enjoyed relaxing at home without any clothes on, while watching movies, Pyra, Mythra and Nia joined the naked boy on the sofa. They weren't at all embarrassed by Rex's indecency.

His state of undress was exposing Rex's private parts to the three. Pyra looked at Rex's bare legs and feet as she sat to the right of him, Mythra was on Pyra's rights and Nia was on Mythra's right. To Pyra, Mythra and Nia, Rex looked very sexy and cute. It was at that point that Rex noticed that his cock began to stir.

Even though only Rex was naked, he was not self conscious and did not want to cover his private parts. As Rex sat naked on the sofa, Pyra put a hand on his knee moved it to his thigh. He had no intention to protect his modesty, Rex was becoming aroused because he was completely nude with three clothed women, the CFNM turned him on. Pyra sat very close to Rex, she would snuggle against him and she would give Rex an affectionate kiss now and then. Her display of affection was making Rex's cock grow harder and harder.

Soon, Rex got a full erection that he didn't want to hide and that Pyra, Mythra and Nia would see. He noticed that their displays of affection gradually became more intimate. As Pyra would sensuously touch Rex's inner thighs, Mythra poked his belly button while Nia tickled his cute feet.

Rex kept being naked and acting as if nothing out of the norm was happening. The three women were giggling a lot and acting silly as they touched Rex. Pyra playfully puckered her lips and asked Rex to give her a kiss, Rex affectionately kissed her lips, getting aroused as his cock was getting very excited. Mythra and Nia wanted a kiss too, they took turns pressing their lips on Rex's and kept them there for a few seconds, the stimulation for Rex kept his cock fully erect. It was still uncovered and it was obvious that Rex was stiff.

He saw that his cock couldn't help but stay hard as a result of the obviously naughty and seductive behavior the three women were displaying. Rex felt that Pyra, Mythra and Nia were trying to prevent his dick from softening. Also, Rex noticed that they were looking intently at his penis. They seemed to be perspiring more, they were momentarily quiet, but they seemed to be enjoying what they were looking at.

Until now, the women had deliberately avoided saying very much about Rex's lack of clothing, but now Pyra decided to make it a topic of conversation, she asked Mythra and Nia, "Doesn't Rex look cute in the buff?"

All six eyes were suddenly staring more closely at Rex's penis. The naked boy liked letting the three clothed women staring at his nudity and did not hide his hard dick. Now that Rex's cock was fully erect, it was about four inches long and very swollen. Rex smiled as he let Pyra, Mythra and Nia stare at his pee-pee. Mythra giggled and said, "Definitely yes! He looks very cute."

Rex giggled back, "Pyra, you are being bad!"

Pyra smiled at Rex with an "innocent" look and asked "Am I?"

The girls were laughing as Rex kept looking down and seeing that he was completely exposed. His cock was fully erect and standing up in the air in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia. Rex said with a smirk, "Pyra, you're embarrassing me."

"I thought you liked being naked in front of us. Didn't we assure each other there is no reason to be embarrassed?"

"I do. I'm joking, I'm not at all embarrassed."

"Good boy."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia were seeing Rex in a state of sexual arousal that he liked to let them have control over. All three women were giggling at Rex's predicament while Rex found his cock getting very excited by this situation of being exposed by Pyra, Mythra and Nia.

He wondered how far the three of them intended to go with his erect cock being fully on display in front of them. It was right then and there that Rex felt like he needed to totally lose control of his ejaculation. As it was, Rex could tell that the head of his cock was wet from precum. Pyra was obviously watching what was going on, but she was momentarily silent, then she asked Nia, "What do you think of Rex's cute little pee-pee?"

The question appeared to break the silence because all three women were giggling again. Nia replied, "It's so cute! It looks like it's going to explode!"

Rex was very aroused at what they were saying. Before he knew it, Pyra took Rex's penis in her hand and began to gently stroke it up and down. Rex knew that he was at Pyra, Mythra and Nia's mercy, something he liked. Pyra was enjoying putting on a show and touching Rex's genitals.

His cock was very hard and the head was red and wet from precum. Rex was breathing slowly and deeply, Pyra paused for a moment from what she was doing to his cock and said to Mythra and Nia, "Maybe I should stop. I don't want to embarrass poor little Rex too much."

She was really being a devil. All three girls were really laughing now. Rex giggled and then said, "No, I'm not embarrassed! Don't stop! Go ahead. I want to see you make me cum."

Not one to disappoint, Pyra then pressed her lips on Rex's and gave him a very long, intimate kiss. She told Rex to keep enjoying what was happening as she continued to kiss Rex. Rex moaned as Pyra started to stroke his cock again. At first, she gently stroked it slowly up and down before Mythra and Nia pitched in.

Rex's cock was very swollen and it was very wet from pre cum. His heart was beating very fast. It felt so good to have three female hands stroking his cock up and down. Pyra, Mythra and Nia were stroking Rex's penis harder and faster. He was very turned on by the fact that he was naked while they fondled him. All of a sudden, Rex felt a rush of warmth through his cock, Rex finally ejaculated and his cum squirted all over their hands.

They all had a big grin on her face, then Pyra gave Rex a kiss and said, "That was amazing!"

Mythra and Nia kissed Rex too, thanking him for letting them touch him. Pyra got a wash cloth, wet it and gently washed Rex's cock. She put her lips on Rex's one more time before Rex got sleepy.


	11. Chapter 11

Pyra, Mythra and Nia prepared an indoor hot tub and started to fill it full of water, it was installed in one of the master bedrooms long before Rex became a nudist. In Rex's bedroom, the naked boy was apparently asleep from masturbating nonstop. Rex felt a hnad on his shoulder as Pyra said, "Wakey, wakey."

When Rex woke up, Pyra asked him, "Care to join Mythra, Nia and I in the spa?"

Rex grinned, "Fuck yes."

"While we're waiting..."

Both of Pyra's hands held Rex's bottom as he hugged her shoulders, the clothed woman held the naked boy. Rex and Pyra kissed and the redhead's hands rubbed and caressed Rex's back, her fingers were tracing a line from his back along his sides and down over his tummy. Kissing slowly and passionately, Rex and Pyra's tongues were twisting and reaching for each other, Pyra held Rex's face and pulled him close to her, her hands held his cheeks before they ran through his hair.

Being naked made Rex want Pyra to touch him, he wanted to feel her hands on him. Rex felt Pyra's finger trailing over his balls. Very softly, Pyra ran her hand along the length of Rex's penis, reaching the tip and making him react as she found his sensitive spot. Pyra knew Rex well and knew where to touch him, her hands ran down Rex's thighs and tickling under his balls, just lifting them slightly as Pyra then explore and caress towards Rex's bottom for a little bit before going up.

When Rex felt Pyra's fingers tickle his belly button, he pulled back with jerking. They kissed once more and Rex sat back on the bed, Pyra laid him down so he could lay fully and comfortably stretched out across the bed. Pyra laid down Rex, propped up on her left arm so that she could reach Rex's entire body with her right and touch and stroke any area she wished.

Rex knew Pyra's touch well and Pyra also knew Rex's naked body, how Rex like to be touched, kissed, stroked and caressed. The redhead leant forward to kiss Rex fully on the lips. Their lips parted and our tongues met, Rex loved the taste of Pyra and vice versa. They loved to feel their tongue against each other's and their soft lips on each other's mouths.

As Pyra's hand was now touching Rex's bare skin, along the underside of his arm, down along his sides, once again across your belly and up over his chest, her fingers traced circles around his nipples. Rex's nipple were hardening and he moved his hands to Pyra, but she told him, "Relax, don't be distracted by me touching you. This evening is about pleasure."

Moving Rex's hands away, Pyra lifted them above his head, holding them gently in her left hand and she continued to let her right trace over Rex's gorgeous body. Pyra's hand left Rex's pecs, continued down over his stomach and moved towards his penis. Once again, the redhead traced a line across Rex's midsection, down his side, around his thighs and between his legs. Rex sighed and parted his legs slightly, allowing Pyra's fingers to trace down across to Rex's other thigh and back around his leg. The touch was teasing Rex, but he also knew that Pyra wanted him to be teased and wanted to make the intimacy last a long time.

All the fingers on Pyra's hand traced over Rex's tummy once more and up to his chest. Just one finger gently flicked past Rex's nipple. It was just the slightest touch, but Rex knew it was deliberate. Rex felt Pyra kiss him again and pinch his very hard nipples as she whispered, "God, I love teasing you, touching you, giving you pleasure, taking my time and watching your body flinch and react as I deliberately caress your private areas."

Rex moaned as Pyra's fingers stroked around his nipples, feeling your skin, feeling every bump, but never touching the nipple itself. Pyra kissed Rex again and as their lips met, they were just gently brushing against each other, tongues flicking lightly, just the barest of touches against each other.

Soon, Pyra's lips and tongue moved down Rex's nude body to his chest. Her tongue followed the path her fingers had previously taken, licking gently around Rex's nipples, but never actually touching them. She blew gently, Rex could feel her warm breath over his nipples as they ached for her touch. The redhead ran her nails once more around them and then up over Rex's hard erect nipple. Rex moaned with pleasure as Pyra gently rubbed his nipple between her finger and thumb, she knew his moan was partly pleasure, but also a sign to let her know how good it felt, let her know Rex wanted her to continue.

Wanting more, so desperate to take things slowly, Pyra was still teasing Rex, caressing him had made her excited as it always did. Pyra wanted to touch ever part of Rex's nakedness, she wanted to make love to him right there. Teasing Rex always drove her wild. Kissing Rex's lips again, Pyra let one hand move back down Rex's body and to his waiting cock, she began to suck it.

A finger explored Rex's nakedness and explored between his thighs, stroking along his scrotum. She could feel how hard and excited Rex was in her mouth as he parted his legs more to allow Pyra to continue exploring. From Rex's thighs, her fingers caressed between his legs and then with more pressure, they traced over his perineum as Rex's penis was still in Pyra's mouth and close to orgasm. It only took a minute before Rex came in Pyra's mouth.

They laid cuddling, holding each other, their bodies touching with Rex moving to be on top of Pyra. He kissed her face as Pyra grabbed Rex's buttocks.

Rex and Pyra stood up to kiss some more. While hugging, Rex was turned on as he felt Pyra's clothes against his naked skin, reminding him that she was dressed and he was not, the contrast of Pyra's body fully clothed pressing against Rex's nudity. He giggled as Pyra caressed and squeezed his bum. Then, Rex asked out of concern, "Do we move into the spa yet? The water might be overflowing by now."

She answered, "Yeah, we probably should."

One more gentle kiss on Rex's lips and they checked that the spa was full, a perfect temperature and ready for their enjoyment. Rex and Pyra were soon joined by Mythra and Nia, the latter had all three swimsuits in hand. Pyra had a red bikini, Mythra's was white and Nia's was yellow. They all undressed, allowing Rex to see Pyra, Mythra and Nia as naked as he was for a moment. His penis hardened a lot more before the three women put their bikinis on. Mythra asked with a giggled, "No bathing suit, Rex?"

The naked boy smiled and said, "Nope. All I need is my birthday suit."

Everyone slid in quickly soaking in the bubbling water up to their necks. Sitting back, Rex lifted his legs onto Pyra's with his feet in her laps. Pyra held and gently massaged them, rubbing each toe in turn, squeezing and massaging each one as though it was Rex's erect nipple. She lifted Rex's foot from the water and sucked gently on his toes whilst massaging your his foot with her hand. The redhead looked into Rex's eyes and could see the pleasure he was receiving.

Rex enjoyed the attention Pyra was giving to his bare feet. Strangely, as Pyra kissed and sucked Rex's toes, it gave the same feeling to Rex's penis. She could feel it throbbing in the water as though it was her mouth on him, gently sucking Rex's dick as Pyra held and caressed his balls.

The more Pyra teased and pleased Rex, the more turned on they both got. Lifting his other foot, she continued to kiss each toe in turn. Mythra and Nia's hands caressed Rex's left and right leg in turn, starting at his feet and ankles while working up to his calves and knees. While Pyra played with his feet, Mythra and Nia stroked and rubbed the back of Rex's knees and caressed further up his thigh for as far as they could reach.

Becuase of the pleasure, Rex was so hard and excited and wanted the three of them to touch him more. He moved his body so that his back touched Pyra's bikini top and his naked butt was sitting on Pyra's legs. The redhead hugged Rex from behind and was able to caress his body, starting by massaging his head, fingers caressing his neck and behind his ears. Moving up through Rex's hair, Pyra's fingers massaged his head, working slowly and deliberately, touching every part of his scalp. Rex's penis was hard and erect from all the attention.

His breathing got heavier and deeper as Rex could feel Pyra's hands were rubbing between his legs, running along his skin, feeling him close to her. With her left hand, Pyra caressed Rex's penis as her right touched his bottom. Kissing Rex's neck, shoulders, ears and everywhere in reach, Pyra's hand fondled his hardness.

Rex wanted Pyra, Mythra and Nia to hold his naked body and feel his nakedness. Now, two hands worked on Rex's penis, Pyra's hands now caressed and rubbed his cock. A minute later, Mythra fondled Rex too. Another minute later, Nia fondled Rex as well.

The whole sensation was driving Rex wild, who couldn't take it anymore and needed another climax right now. That was when Mythra lifted Rex up out of the water, laid him down on the side on his back and planted soft kisses on his lips.

They continued to kiss and Mythra's hand moved around Rex's nipples. Her nails scratched around them, teasing them more, making his nipples erect and hard. She held one between her finger and thumb and squeezed tighter than Pyra did. Not sure how sensitive they were, Mythra started gently and pinched tighter until she could see Rex react. Rex moaned gently into Mythra's mouth, a moan of pleasure as he enjoyed the sensation her your touch. Mythra's hand moved across Rex's chest and repeated the process on Rex's other nipple, squeezing gently to start and then harder until she heard him moan.

One of Mythra's hands gripped Rex firm and stroked up and down the length of his hardness. It felt so good as Rex raised his hips in time with her slow gentle rhythm. She kissed Rex's nipples while fondling his balls, he loved having his testes fondled and moaned, "Oh my god."

His moans made Mythra ask, "Getting horny, Rex?"

He nodded as Mythra's attention left his nipples and she just rested her head on Rex's chest, concentrating now on having her hand between his legs. Again and again, Mythra's fingers traced over all Rex's sensitive skin, his thighs, his balls, over the head of his penis, just around the outline and to his perineum.

Moving quickly, Mythra spread Rex's legs and put her head between them, his feet were by her shoulders. Rex's hips were raised and Mythra could easily hold his balls with one hand and stroke him with her other. Her hands rested on his legs and Rex felt Mythra's lips kiss down from his navel to his penis before the blonde slid his cock across her lips. Rex was very erect, the head of his penis was touching Mythra's lips, sliding across. Rex could feel himself throbbing hard close of her mouth. Her tongue licked the end of his penis around the sensitive area. He felt her tongue for just a few strokes and then her lips suck him gently, taking Rex into her mouth.

Rex thought he would cum immediately. Mythra had been teasing him for a little while as she stopped, slowed down and kept Rex on the edge of pleasure. Her hands left Rex's penis and testicles, holding him up as her mouth slid down his length. Mythra's lips moved up and down a few times and then slid off the tip, her hand now slid easily up and down, her saliva making her stroking more slippery. As the blonde's hand moved up and down, her mouth now moved to suck on Rex's balls, taking them between her lips and sucking gently. The harder Mythra sucked, the more Rex ached and moaned again, telling her, "Don't stop."

His balls were tightening, just a few more seconds and Rex would cum. The blonde's hand moved faster, up and down, Rex's hips rose, then Mythra stopped everything, no tongue, no lips, no hand, no nothing. Rex needed to cum, he begged the blonde to carry on, but Mythra just stopped and very slowly let her fingers trace once more along the length of Rex's penis.

Unable to take it any longer, Rex moved his hands to touch him. Mythra watched as Rex grabbed his hard penis and started to masturbate, his left hand held his balls and his right moved quickly, sliding up and down. He needed to come, but the moment had passed, Rex was too late and couldn't cum immediately now. She watched Rex more, then gently moved his hands away, let one hand move down and rubbed around Rex's balls along the length of his penis as she sucked it again.

Closer to cumming once more, Mythra had made Rex so excited again. He couldn't hold back and with one final thrust, he felt the release as his balls tightened and his penis throbbed. That was the moment for Rex, who came deep inside of Mythra's mouth, shaking himself as every muscle in his body tightened and released. Pyra then said, "Come here."

Rex settled back in the water and into Pyra's arms, her body pressed against his as Rex relaxed and recovered from his orgasm.

Laying back, Rex closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being naked in Pyra's arms and the spa bubbling around his body. Mythra and Nia soon joined in the group hug, all three women kissed Rex's face. Soon, Pyra grabbed a soap bar nearby and gently washed Rex, her hands sliding over Rex's skin, touching his whole bare body. They slid easily over Rex's smooth skin through the water and over every inch of his nudity.

Soft music played in the background as Rex relaxed while enjoying the sensation of being naked in the spa. Pyra, Mythra and Nia's hands held Rex's penis and bottom, but they did not tease or torment him right now. They just wanted to hold Rex tight.

Many minutes passed and finally, they all stepped out of the spa into the warm breeze flowing though the bedroom. Rex felt Pyra, Mythra and Nia dry him gently with towels, starting at his face and neck, then moving down to your shoulders, arms, chest and onto his legs. Kneeling in front of Rex, they could dry his feet and all the way up to your thighs, finally drying Rex's cute little bottom, gently drying his thighs and also between his legs. Leading Rex back to his bedroom, Nia laid Rex down on the bed, quickly dried herself as he watched and then once again laid beside his naked body.

Nia moved between Rex's legs, parted them and knelt with her hands on Rex's thighs and Nia gazed at Rex's cute and sexy body. Her fingers slowly traced a line around Rex's inner thighs, Nia loved the feel of a naked Rex and Rex liked being naked while women touched him.

Just one kiss for Rex's pee-pee to start and then Nia let her tongue trace a line around his cock head while reaching under Rex to grab hos bottom. Nia could explore Rex more as well as kiss and lick his cock. Like Pyra and Mythra, Nia wanted to touch every part of Rex's unclothed body and also kiss and suck everywhere to please him. With Nia's palms holding Rex's bottom, she squeezed his cheeks.

While Nia softly rubbed and caressed Rex's bare butt, she kissed and licked all over Rex's dick to stimulate him. Rex enjoyed it and thrusted towards Nia, telling her, "That feels wonderful."

Like Pyra and Mythra, Nia wanted to make Rex cum, so she sucked Rex's penis with her tongue thrashing in her mouth to make Rex orgasm. Suddenly, Rex's thighs clenched tight, his legs stretched and his body tensed. Nia's tongue pressed hard against the tip of his cock as Rex started to cum. She could feel Rex's fingers digging into her head and he cry out loudly, then Rex could feel it all start. Rex's balls tightened again and he raised his hips, his feet and legs tightened, his toes stretched.

Sensing the impending climax, Nia grabbed Rex's legs and gripped them tight. The naked boy cried out one last time and arched his back as his release finally came. His body shook and tensed for a few seconds before he relaxed and collapsed, his whole body exhausted and loose.

After Rex's explosion, Nia stopped sucking and moved her head away slightly. As Rex finally finished cumming, Nia watched his penis go soft. His breathing slowed and his body relaxed. Rex was now sleepy, so Nia giggled, "That surely was fun, wasn't it?"

Rex nodded and slept. Pyra, Mythra and Nia kissed him goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Pyra, Mythra and Nia took a naked Rex out for a walk so he could expose his little junk. After hours of enjoying the breeze blowing on his skin, Pyra brought Rex close to her with her hands on his hips. As Pyra held Rex like a big sister hugging a little brother, Pyra slowly kissed Rex's head and then on his lips, carefully massaging his tongue with her, whispering, "My little brother Rex."

Rex giggled as Pyra called him a little brother, then moaned as she brushed her lips softly over Rex's neck, kissing and massaging until he could not possibly be still for any longer. He wanted to lean his back against a wall while Pyra pressed her whole body against his, but since there was no wall, they just grabbed hold of each other's hands passionately.

Separating their lips, Pyra's palms felt Rex's bottom, she slid her hands over his back, feeling the warm softness of his skin. Rex wrapped his arms around Pyra's shoulders as their hearts were beating faster. The redhead pulled back and saw that Rex was wearing nothing but a smile and his throbbing dick was exposed. Rex grinned, "Pyra, I'm completely naked. My penis is showing and I can't cover it."

Pyra giggled as she kneeled down, "Then don't hide your penis. Just let your big sister make it feel good."

Resting on her knees, Pyra took Rex's cock with her hand. As she slid her lips over the head, Rex had to tilt his head back and moan in ecstasy. She slide forward and back, sucking and licking, stopping occasionaly to caress Rex's balls with your tongue. Harder and harder, Pyra thrusted it deeper into her mouth untill Rex exploded with pleasure and cum blasted into her mouth. Once finished, Pyra slid it out of her mouth and stood again.

Rex felt Pyra immediately grab his butt, which made him giggle and blush. Lowering Rex down to sit on the ground with his firm, sexy and smooth legs spread wide, Pyra had Rex lean back with his arms behind him, looking down at Pyra and watching. Pyra moved closer and delicately kissed the tip of Rex's penis, sometimes flicking the dick with her tongue.

Every time Pyra flicked her tongue back and forth, Rex would let his head fall backward and he would let out an excited moan. Massaging Pyra's tongue all over Rex's penis and testicles, he got harder and harder. Rex was arching his back while being turned on by the euphoria he was experiencing.

Pyra placed a few more soft kisses onto the tip of Rex's penis before she softly licked the head and around his scrotum, lubricating everything. Then, as Rex closed his eyes and bit his lips, she slowly pushed his dick into her mouth and they both took a deep breath. Rex moaned, "Pyra..."

Starting slowly, Pyra slid Rex's cock in and out of her mouth, brushing her lips softly over his cute private, followed by Pyra moving up to Rex's face and giving Rex a deep kiss. Then, as their passion to fuck each other overwhelmed them, Rex thrusted harder and faster as he lied there with Pyra wrapping her lips around his dick.

A few erotic minutes later, they slowed down and Pyra slipped Rex's dick out of her mouth. She had Rex stand up and they kissed passionately for a second, Pyra held Rex by his hips and turned him to see his buttocks. With Pyra holding him from behind, Pyra grinded Rex's butt while fondling his rock hard cock, Rex would often looking behind him at Pyra with an expectant, sensual look. Pyra kissed Rex's cheek and smiled, "You're irresistible, Rex."

Rex smiled back, "Is my penis irresisitible?"

"Sure is."

Then, Pyra saw Rex with his cock in his hands and Pyra unhesitatingly helped him masturbate faster and faster. They both had their eyes closed and enjoyed ourselves as they fucked as hard as they could. After another minute, Pyra stopped and turned Rex around, now they could both see Rex's penis embraced and caressed by four hands. In only a few seconds, Rex came hard and Pyra got out of the way to see Rex shoot his seed on the ground. They both finished, sweaty and exhausted, Rex collasped in Pyra's arms, trembling against her in almost disbelief. Rex giggled, "Well, that's one way to plant a seed."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia laughed at his joke, then Pyra let Mythra and Nia kiss Rex deeply on the lips as the redhead lied down to rest. Two set of lips pushed against Rex's, his tongue dancing against them. Rex giggled as Mythra and Nia squeezed Rex's left and right butt cheeks. Mythra kissed Rex's left cheek and Nia kissed his right.

Soon, Mythra and Nia kissed Rex's chin, nose and lips as their tongues played together. The two ladies moved their hands to Rex's pecs and stroked his tongue against their as they clasped his pink nubs. Rex moaned slightly as their fingers pinched down, rolling the bulbs tightly between them. Mythra and Nia grinned and licked his tongue before nuzzling against his nose and pulling hard on Rex's nipples. He close his eyes and moved to kiss their necks lightly, muffling his mild moans against their necks.

Mythra and Nia kissed Rex's shoulders and cupped his sex organ as they nibbled just above his collarbone. Their palms stroked and tickled Rex's pee-pee, he felt them caress his inner thighs as the blonde moaned, "Relax, little bro. Your big sisters know what makes you squirt."

Rex's head lifted off Mythra and Nia's necks and the naked boy kissed them on the lips as they touched his thighs. Mythra and Nia's fingers grow more furious in their movement before they kneeled down and began to kiss his cock, teasingly just around the tip.

Down, up and down again, Mythra and Nia's tongues circled his tip. Rex's were eyes locked with theirs, their hands soon delicately fondled his cock and felt the tip against their lips. He heard them both moan as their hands grow more furious in their massage and Rex moaned, "Please."

Mythra sucked Rex's penis while Nia stood up to kiss his lips, asking, "Please what, younger brother?"

"Please make me cum, older sisters."

Feeling the cock inflate, Mythra licked all around the cock in her mouth while Nia kept kissing Rex. Rex's moans turn into low cries as the blonde's tongue was twitching and thrashing against his cock for a few minutes before Rex orgasmed in her mouth.

Nia took her turn, she got on her knees while Mythra release his cock from her mouth and stood up kiss Rex. Wrapping her lips around Rex's penis, Nia slid her mouth to and fro, tasting Rex as her face moved back and forth between his thighs while kept kissing Rex's face. Eventually, Rex climaxed in Nia's mouth.

Rex felt like his stamina was drained, he felt like he was going to fall, but Pyra, Mythra and Nia helped him keep his balance as they walked him back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Rex was asked by Pyra, Mythra and Nia to make dinner naked. However, Pyra first humped Rex's bottom with her crotch. Pyra went softly at first, making their hips bounce. Once Rex was warmed up, Pyra began humping harder, Rex moaned as his lovely ass was being pounded by Pyra's crotch, she could feel the heat emanating off him. His cock bounced with each time Pyra humped Rex's buttocks and he had started to sweat. She continued to hump his ass, pausing occasionally to stroke his cock or tug his balls before Rex implored, "Please Pyra, let me cum. I'll do anything you want."

Pyra knew Rex was aching for release. Rex wanted to feel her as well as Mythra and Nia wrap their lips around his cock and have their tongues lick him softly, he longed to let Pyra, Mythra and Nia watch him ejaculate, but they all knew that was not going to be allowed. Not yet. She smiled, "You certainly will do anything we want, but you cannot cum until we say you can."

As Pyra stepped away, Rex's cock was fully erect, his balls were swollen and his bottom was so cute that Pyra couldn't help but give it a playful slap. Rex was turned on from standing naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, not trying to hide his nakedness. His face was giggling and blushing as Mythra and Nia also gave some playful slaps to his exposed backside. Then, Pyra said, "Time to make dinner. Maybe play some music while you're at it."

Realizing that meant he would have to move around the kitchen, Rex was constantly exposing himself fully to Pyra, Mythra and Nia. The three women sat at the kitchen table, watching the naked boy get to the refrigerator immodestly. They took great pleasure in seeing Rex not even try to hide any evidence of the undressed state he was in, a state of wearing no clothes. He even twerked a little as some sexy music played.

Rex was a glorious young man. He had broad shoulders and a somewhat muscular body. Pyra, Mythra and Nia couldn't help but giggle at Rex's naked penis and bare bottom, they all ran their eyes up and down Rex's nudity as he streaked around the kitchen while preparing their dinner. They gave him a sly smile of approval and a few winks.

He served four salads, steaks and potatoes. Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia managed to chat casually as they ate. Being the only boy and the only one who was completely naked, Rex's erection had only gotten stronger and his high state of arousal made him very compliant when Mythra asked, "How about a little show after dinner?"

Agreeing, Rex would perform when everyone was done with their food. Once everyone finished, Rex cleared the table, grabbed a chair, then climbed onto the dinner table and began to dance for Pyra, Mythra and Nia. He knew this would please them and he was trying to earn an orgasm. It did please the three clothed women, watching the naked boy gyrate and perform for them, Rex him thrust his hips to the rhythm of some sexy music, his cock was wildly bouncing as he did so, but he would not be getting what he now desperately needed any time soon.

Next, Pyra asked Rex to let her put him over her lap. Once he was over her lap, Pyra, Mythra and Nia kneaded, rubbed, pinched, slapped and squeezed Rex's buttocks. His ass was subject to six female hands groping his posterior. Mythra instructed Rex to lean across the sofa and he obeyed. Everyone now had a prime view of Rex's naked butt cheeks as well as his balls hanging down between his legs. They were small, yet bulging and full of the load he wanted to release.

Pyra, Mythra and Nia began grabbing his butt again and Rex couldn't keep from gasping and grinding against the sofa arm. He reached for his cock but that resulted in one of Pyra's hands gently moving it away and the redhead mildly reprimanding, "Ah ah ah. Not until we say you can cum."

Rex was then asked to dance some more, Pyra was even standing in front of him, her ass moving against him. He would attempt to touch her there or on Pyra's breasts. The nude boy only had one thought, that he wanted and needed to cum. Pyra knew how desperate Rex was, but she continued to hold him in check, reminding Rex to behave and obey them. The level of restraint that demanded challenged Rex and gradually drove him crazy.

Then, Pyra held Rex in a motherly embrace, he squirmed around in Pyra's arms. Rex liked being naked when Pyra, Mythra and Nia hugged him. He also giggled and blushed when Pyra had two handfuls of Rex's butt, her palms and fingers were grabbing as much skin as possible. While her arms were around Rex's waist, the boy had his arms around Pyra's shoulders as they kissed. The redhead whispered, "Feel free to call me Mother Pyra."

That made Rex giggled, "Ok, Mother Pyra. I've always wanted to say that."

Rex felt Pyra move her hands and touch his crotch with light rubs and taps. He thought he might ejaculate in a second, but he was very disciplined to stop himself from doing so. Mythra and Nia grabbed Rex's buttocks and the blonde giggled, "Have you also always wanted to say Aunt Mythra and Aunt Nia?"

"Yes, Aunt Mythra. Yes, Aunt Nia."

Soon, Rex pulled away and was standing naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia some more. His balls looked a little larger than earlier and were almost purple. His cock was slightly reddish and as hard as they had ever seen it, the tip particularly defined and damp from the precum leaking out of him. Pyra then said, "Does little Rex want Mother Pyra, Aunt Mythra and Aunt Nia to make him cum?"

Looking down at his exposed cock, Rex replied, "Oh god, please. Have I earned my reward now? Please mistresses, please."

Mythra giggled, "Mistresses?"

"I have always wanted to say that too."

Everyone giggled, they made Rex sit on his butt and they comfortably positioned themselves so all three of them could fondle Rex simultaneously and kiss him. With three hands touching his penis and three sets of lips kissing Rex's face, Rex began to flail and thrash as Rex screamed out and felt himself pulsing in climax, his cock gushing as Pyra, Mythra and Nia fondled his cock.

Feeling the rush of fluid, Rex growled deeply while still having his penis caressed. The primal sounds Rex was making drew a super intense orgasm from him and his knees went weak. However, Pyra, Mythra and Nia refused to cease and desist, not until Rex was dry. Soon, Rex felt more of his hot cum shoot out of him and he exclaimed, "Oh god! Oh, oh, oh god!"

They all kept pumping and felt Rex shaking as he continued to empty all of the built up tension and his massive load. When Rex was finally done, he collapsed on the floor. Rex's semen was still running down the tip of his penis and formed a pool between his thighs.

Once Rex gathered the energy to stand up, he hugged Pyra, Mythra and Nia, saying, "Thank you all."

Nia giggled, "Thank you for being such a good boy."


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, Pyra, Mythra and Nia were sitting and watching TV while Rex took some time to rest. Once he was energized again, he strode up to them, wearing nothing but a smile as he said, "Hello ladies. Can I assist you with anything tonight?"

Pyra, Mythra and Nia immediately began looking at each other, not sure what to think. Rex walked right up to them and they giggled and blushed at Rex's penis.

Naked, Rex noticed Pyra had a strong and devious grin on her face. She and the other gasped and giggled, hands over their mouths as they looked at how small Rex's flaccid pee-pee was. He stood naked while shifting his feet, head slightly lowered, face blushing. The redhead then told Rex, "Make us a fire, please."

Rex saw that Mythra and Nia were still giggling and looking at him and each other with wide eyes, he asked, "Where is the firewood?"

"Go into the woods and collect some. Be careful not to get scratched up by the branches."

Rex took a flashlight and headed into the trees, returning 20-30 minutes later with his arms full of dry branches. His cock had grown hard and bobbed around as he carried the wood and began to make a fire, baring him and exposing his naked arousal. He built a fire and soon it was flickering and rising up, providing heat. Pyra sat next to Rex and turned to the see the rection sticking out from his hips, she exclaimed as she stared at Rex while eye level with his cock as he worked on the fire, "Oh wow, oh my goodness."

His twitching cock continued to show how aroused Rex had become. Being naked was a sure fire way to tease and tantalize Pyra, Mythra and Nia, he also had a kink of being under their control. After several seconds he acknowledged his submission and asked, "How may I serve?"

Glancing around the circle of women, Mythra said, "Someone give him a command."

More glances passed between them until finally Pyra said, "The dishes from dinner need to be washed."

He quickly scurried into the kitchen and began to clean the dishes and table tops, Rex made quick work of the cleaning duties and Pyra inspected his results, which she approved of. The fire had grown feeble once he was finished, Pyra then commanded, "Rex, don't let that fire go down, you need to make sure we are warm and comfortable."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia were all warm in their outfits and had blankets, they were surprised that Rex wasn't chilly while unclothed. It seemed the excitement Rex felt from his nudity kept him from feeling the cold. Rex replied, "Yes ma'am."

The naked boy added more wood and stirred the heap until the flames roared. Mythra then requested, "Can you please get us some snacks?"

Before Rex went to fetch some food, the blonde added, "Find the plates and make one for each of us with fruit and cheese."

Also, Nia said, "Maybe get some water while you're at it."

Rex went back into the kitchen area, fumbling around, looking for glasses and water. As he dug around and searched through cupboard and cabinets, the ladies were treated to a occasional glimpse of his balls hanging between his legs. They erupted into laugher as Pyra called out, "Nice sack!"

He got everything he needed and delivered the drinks one at a time. His cock bobbed and became the focus of attention as Rex gave a glass of water to Pyra, then Mythra, then Nia. Rex prepared plates of food and served them, completing his task in six trips back and forth, his hard dick sticking straight out and his balls swinging. Then, Pyra asked, "Now, how about some entertainment?"

The others giggled again, enthralled with everything going on as Mythra instructed, "Dance for us, let us see you dance around that nice fire you made."

His cock got harder and twitched for several seconds as his hips involuntarily thrust slightly. Mythra and Nia retrieved drums and fell into an enchanting primal beat, Rex began moving to the rhythm of their song. Pyra looked toward him and swirled her finger in circles. He knew what she meant and began to dance while rotating his body 360 degrees, moving to the sound of the drums.

Seeing a naked Rex's gyrating body was having a strong effect on all of them, but Pyra, Mythra and Nia sat studiously as they watched his movements. Rex was performing well, rubbing his hands along his sexy naked body and thrusting his hips in tune to the beat of the drums. The three ladies gighled at him and although aloof in their demeanors, their desires had been growing as they watched Rex dance in the nude. Pyra, Mythra and Nia's vaginas were throbbing and they could feel the wetness between their legs and on their underwear.

Rex watched them watch him, hunger in their gazes, amazed at the scene unfolding before them. As he turned around clockwise, Pyra patted Rex's bottom as she told Mythra and Nia, "Go ahead if you want. Touch his butt."

More laughs and glances swept across the three of them and Mythra was the first to indulge. She landed a pervy spank on Rex's butt cheeks and he giggled. Nia then joined in to pinch his buttocks and Rex continued to dance, despite the repeated instances of women grabbing his ass as he faced each one of them.

When Rex faced Pyra again, she reached out and grabbed his hard cock, stopping him in his tracks, asking, "On my lap, please."

With his cock harder than ever and glistening with drops of cum escaping from the tip. Pyra caressed Rex's thigh as he laid himself across her lap. She then asked, "Pick a number,"

That confused Rex, "Wha... what?"

"Pick a number."

Having no clue what Pyra was up to, Rex uttered, "Two?"

Pyra then said Mythra and Nia, "Okay ladies, there are three of us and he chose two, so six it is."

He moaned and wriggled, facing six spanks from Pyra, Mythra and Nia, laying on Pyra's lap, submitting his naked ass in the midst of his mistresses, The redhead instructed Rex, "Count them out for us."

As soon as Pyra landed the first spank, Rex was bucking at the sensation as he cried out, "One."

She rubbed her palm against him before administering the next slap, his hips jerking in anticipation and he said, "Ohh! Two."

Mythra and Nia were transfixed and wordless, witnessing a naked young man draped across Pyra's lap, rock hard, balls hanging between his legs, gasping and counting out each time Pyra's playfully spanked him. The tip of his cock dripped and would touch her leg when he squirmed.

Now that Pyra had applied one soft blow to both ass cheeks and Rex gasped out each number, Mythra did spanks three and four and while Nia did five and six. They all made sure they didn't turn Rex's butt pink. Pyra asked, "Sit up, please."

Rex slid off Pyra's lap and onto his knees before pushing himself up to kneel. Now all Rex thought of was how intensely he needed release from exposing his naked body and doing things naked for them. The service and spankings had twisted his mind into pure desire to please, pleasure and worship Pyra, Mythra and Nia by being naked while displaying his submission. Looking at Pyra, Rex pleaded, "Please."

"Please what?"

"I need to cum."

Nia said, "Touch yourself for us."

He looked around and felt their eyes fixed upon him and moaned as Rex began to stroke his cock. It turned him on even more to find himself so aroused by kneeling and touching himself. Rex moaned as he looked around, tugging his shaft faster. His eyes were closed and his head went back, Pyra knew he was on the edge of releasing his load, so she touched Rex's shoulder and told him to stop. He groaned, his rigid cock straining, throbbing and aching as he removed his hand.

Pyra then used her own hand to finish the job, Rex had the privilege of her expert hand fondling his penis, feeling the warmth of Pyra's hands surrounding his cock length, flicking the tip and down sometimes. The sounds of Rex's pleasure escaped his throat and he moaned deeply, his desire grew stronger and his cock longed for release.

Before he knew it, Rex came hard, squirting all across Pyra's face and she wiped his seed with her hands before tasting it, gulping as Rex's body shuddered. Pyra asked, "Did I please you tonight?"

Rex smiled, "Very much so."

"Did you enjoy serving and exciting us?"

He giggled and blushed, "yes."

Pyra said while touching Rex's face softly, "You're so cute and you were such a good boy."

As Pyra gave Rex a soft kiss, he noticed Mythra and Nia were so worked up, the blonde said, "We need to make Rex cum too."

The redhead got out of the way and Mythra approached Rex, she stroked his chest while admiring Rex not wearing any clothes, then Mythra had him lie flat on his back, lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the tip of Rex's cock, slowly sliding down his hard shaft, taking it completely into her mouth, letting Rex feel himself slipping into her throat. Rex begged, "Oh god, please, I was a good boy, please let me cum now."

His hips were trying to thrust, but Mythra's hands and mouth held him down on the mattress. Rex's cock pulsed against her tongue and his breath become shallow and jagged, "Please!"

Mythra drew her head up, sucking him hard, stopping at the tip, then running her tongue along the edge. The nude boy felt his legs shake, he was back on the edge of release as Mythra repeated the slow decent, swallowing him again as Rex gasped and cried out, "Please, Mythra. Please!"

She ran her fingers across his broad chest and grazed his nipples as Rex threw his head back, struggling to breathe while trembling, Mythra giggled, "You have been a good boy, give me more."

Her smooth and soft lips were plump with desire for Rex and excited him until he climaxed again. Mythra's hungry mouth ached to be filled with his semen and now it was. His tongue and lips expressed his own hunger, his passion and the sensations overtook Rex in his long and deep orgasm, waves of it carrying him away to some hidden place of complete escape.

As Mythra lied down beside Rex and ran her fingers along his small cock, she squeezed his little balls and tickled the soft skin between them and his asshole. That made Rex laugh as his cock dripped. Finally, Mythra scooted aside to let Nia have her turn.

Nia kept Rex lying on the floor while grabbing his hips and she drove Rex's dick into her welcoming warm mouth. Rex pounded Nia's mouth forcefully, growling as Rex screamed for more. Before Rex could orgasm a third time, Nia requested, "Cum on me."

Rex pulled back and began stroking himself, streams of cum shooting out onto Nia, pooling in her wide open mouth and running down her chin. He groaned and grunted as he emptied his hot creamy load all over Nia's face. Tired, Rex breathed, "Wow."

Pyra grinned, "You are such a very good boy, Rex."

"Are you sure I'm not a bad boy? I expose my junk to you three all the time."

"I mean, yes you are a bad boy for being completely naked and showing us your penis, but you are also a good boy because you do as you're told. It is possible to be both."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Rex was surprised to see that Pyra, Mythra and Nia were all wearing a strap on dildo, all of them were little over six inches long, he gasped, "Oh my."

Seeing them made Rex seem mesmerized and unable to look away, Pyra giggled, "I'm glad you like them because you are going to get very acquainted with these cocks today. Get on your knees, Rex."

Rex didn't even remember thinking of complying, he just did as he was told without too much hesitation. He just lowered himself to the ground, eye level with Pyra's new appendage. Pyra stepped closer and just said three words to Rex, "Suck my cock."

As Rex looked up in Pyra's eyes, then down at his task and opened wide. Rex took it as far as he could, then backed out, licked up and down its length, circled the head with his tongue and even sucked her plastic balls, barely breaking eye contact as Rex bobbed back and forth. Placing her hand on the back of Rex's head, the redhead guided Rex and talked dirty to him the whole time he was sucking her, "I like the way you look with my cock and balls in your mouth. You're such a good little cocksucker. That's it, take it all in, I want your tonsils to feel the tip of my dick."

While sucking, Rex said, "I want to face you as you fuck me, so you can watch my expressions. I want you to see the lust in my eyes as you rub your cock in and out my mouth."

Rex was sucking Pyra's dildo, enjoying how he was a naked submissive boy with three clothed women to make him feel good and dominate him. Though, Rex momentarily felt like a naked girl sucking the penis of a man. Pyra happily stroked Rex's hair, whispering, "Such a good boy, a good submissive naked boy."

Then, Pyra requested, "Say it, Rex."

He uncertainly responded, "Say what?"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

As Rex saw the hunger in Pyra's eyes, he finally caught on and told her "Fuck me. Fuck my mouth with your cock."

She smiled and moved her hips forward and back at a quicker pace. Her fucking was getting Rex even more aroused as he looked at Mythra and Nia, rubbing their dildos as they were seeing Pyra fucking Rex while they watched. Pyra fucked so good, the pleasure was overwhelming and Rex couldn't take it anymore, he started to moan and talk back, "Please, fuck me. Fuck me harder! Take my ass, it's yours as much as you want it! Let Mythra and Nia pound me! Let them watch! I don't care, just fuck me more! I'm your bitch, your slut, your slave! Oh god, just please fuck me harder!"

Rex soon felt Pyra pull out, she made get on his hands and knees and Pyra pounded Rex doggy style. The nude boy screamed as Pyra slammed into him with a hand on his hip as his penis was thrashing around his legs with Pyra fondling it. This resulted in Rex orgasming all over the floor.

Pyra was done and gave Rex a series of rapid kisses all over his face, mostly around his forehead, lips and cheeks. Whenever Pyra pinched Rex's butt cheeks, he giggled.

At this point, Pyra let Mythra lay Rex down on his bed and the blonde lifted his legs up, lubing her cock before very sensually rubbing it into Rex's bottom. Without warning, one of her fingers popped into his ass. As Rex got used to one, she slipped another finger in, then eventually another, she soon found his prostate. The blonde played with it and Rex was starting to moan, Mythra whispered, "That's it, that's where I want to send you tonight."

Mythra began rubbing her cock up and down Rex's butt and anticipation was building. She stopped for a second, placed the tip right at his opening, looked Rex dead in the eye and said, "I want to see the pleasure overtake you, the ecstasy to become all you know and the moans of my name as you tell me to fuck you harder and deeper."

Rex's naked body was slowly being invaded as Mythra rocked her hips, moving a little farther in every time. By the time her balls were pressed against the top of his ass, Rex felt full to the brim as the blonde asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to pop. Good thing that's all you have, I'm not sure I could take any more."

"Sure you could."

Then, Mythra reached for the back of Rex's head, leaned forward and kissed him, shoving her tongue down his throat before Rex knew what was coming. With his ass full and his mouth attacked at the same time, Mythra made Rex cum quicker than Pyra did. She finally released Rex as Nia took Mythra's place and said Rex, "Now let's fuck."

Fuck they did. Nia moved slowly at first, creating a void and then slowly refilling it, hitting all the right spots on the way in and out. Then, she picked up speed and said, "You like being on this side of fucking, don't you? Look at that, you're still hard. How does it feel having a cock up your ass multiple times in such a short amount of time? Even more, how does it make you feel to have a cock shoved up your ass and like it? Pyra, Mythra and I have you out here with no clothes, having sucked dick and now taking a dick up the ass. It's very easy to see who really wears the cock around here! We love the idea of you being our bitch, slave and subservient ass slut."

Nia was watching Rex's hard cock bounce against his stomach as she rammed into his ass. It wasn't long before Rex came again, she never touched Rex's dick or balls, he came purely out of prostate stimulation. His cum landed all over him first, then Pyra, then Mythra, then Nia, they even gave themselves facials. Because their mouth were open, some even landed in their mouths, Rex's semen was still salty as always.

As Rex came down from his orgasmic high, Pyra, Mythra and Nia began to pet Rex, the redhead giggled, "That was so hot, Rex. Thank you. I love that you are willing to be our bitch. We promise we'll fuck you all the time because you're ours."


	16. Chapter 16

Rex was walking naked along the nearest open beach hoping to be seen. He looked at people in the distance and smiled to himself at the thought of the potential onlookers wanting to take a good look at him. Pyra, Mythra and Nia accompanied him.

Before leaving his home, he had popped a Viagra tablet in the hope that he might be able to maintain and show off his erection to an appreciative audience. The excitement was having an effect and Rex's erect penis was free of any restrictions. At 4" fully erect, it looked magnificent and cute as Rex stood completely naked in the warm afternoon sun.

He, Pyra, Mythra and Nia kept walking as Rex let the warm afternoon sun bathe his naked body, completely shaven and magnificent, his firm muscles and erect penis tensed with excitement at the prospect of naked exhibitionist fun. Taking hold of his penis, Rex just couldn't resist stroking it, including the sensitive head. The naked boy stopped stroking, something had caught his eye up in the dunes and as he glanced up he thought he saw a movement, not that it worried him he welcomed being seen and continued to stroke his penis for the benefit of his invisible audience. As the three clothed women watched, Pyra giggled at Rex, "You're so cute."

Rex giggled back, "You three are cute too."

Pyra giggled again, "Look at you, showing off your hot body and cute little penis. It always makes us moist between our thighs as you put on a display just for us. We certianly enjoy it and even have damp patches in our clothes. Did we ever tell you how firm and sexy your buttocks are, Rex?"

"I think so."

"Your butt is so cute, like your pee-pee."

Rex stopped to keep walking. The beach was not clothing optional, so no one was completely naked other than himself, this excited Rex and his already erect penis visibly stiffened even more as he walked past Nopons, Drivers and Blades. He was certain he could be seen from where he stood, exposed and on display, he so desperately wanted to masturbate in front of his audience.

While walking, Pyra, Mythra and Nia walked behind him to look straight at Rex's bottom. As they stared, Rex could see thin smiles slowly spread across their beautiful faces as they watched him walking confidently down the beach with his firm sexy buttocks just beckoning to be touched and caressed. Rex so wanted to stroke his erect penis as they watched, he turned them on a lot by standing naked in the sun with his penis beautifully erect and on display as the three stared at him.

Eventually, Rex stopped in front of a lot of people, then he just stared at Pyra, Mythra and Nia, whose gazes were fixed on him as he was so desperate to masturbate as they watched. The nude boy looked magnificent as he stood naked, his penis erect and bobbing gently as the blood pumped into it. As they ogled Rex, they were once again aware of their juices flowing between and down their legs while gazing at his throbbing penis between his legs.

Pyra, Mythra and Nia laid out towels they brought before laying back in the warm sun to watch. To Rex, the Viagra was working well and his penis was still firmly erect as the three ladies sat about a few feet away. Without any hesitation, Rex took hold of his penis in his right hand and slowly started to stroke.

The three clothed women watched the naked boy touch his magnificent penis, it was still erect as Rex started to masturbate. His penis was now dribbling pre-cum from the tip.

Rex was flattered to see Pyra, Mythra, Nia and several strangers staring at him intently, making no attempt to hide the fact that his penis was the focus of their attention. He stroked slowly up and down his firm shaft, showing off his glistening tip at each stroke. The audience watched as he slowly masturbated his hard magnificent penis for everyone's enjoyment.

More and more people noticed what was going on and were moving in closer for a better view. Soon, Rex was surrounded by Pyra, Mythra, Nia and 7 bikini clad females, all watching him intently as he masturbated naked in front of them, not a word was spoken as they watched in silence. The only sound was from Rex as his hand slid up and down his well lubricated shaft which was now covered completely in his pre-cum.

He looked at each girl in turn as they watched him intently and in silence, Rex smiled at Pyra, "Can you believe the attention I'm getting."

Pyra smiled back, "Sure can."

Mythra giggled, "You're too cute to be ignored."

Feeling the cum rising in his penis, Rex was clenching his buttocks, ready for the first gush when Pyra reached out, grasped his hand and stopped him stroking. She didn't say a word, she just held his wrist firmly until he let go of his throbbing penis and then smiled as she fondled him until he came. Rex was trembling as he orgasmed, his audience was flabbergasted for a bit, then clapped and dispersed. Satisfied that he was watched by so many girls as they saw him orgasm, Rex happily cuddled with Pyra, Mythra and Nia.

The excitement of being naked amongst lots of women made his penis throb even more with anticipation, still firmly aroused and erect even after the orgasm. Rex was lying on his back and stroking his penis again.

All eyes were on Rex again before he knew it. In addition to Pyra, Mythra and Nia, 20 bikini clad girls watched. Rex was excited again and stood up to masturbate his penis faster and faster. Clenching his buttocks as he could feel his penis starting to throb, Rex was seconds away from spraying more cum all over the beach. Pyra stood up to kiss Rex.

Mythra asked Nia while they watched, "Can you feel your pussy aching with desire?"

Nia answered, "Yep, I can also feel my juices flowing out of my vagina."

Very soon, the inevitable was about to happen, Rex felt his penis start to twitch and pulsate, the cum was rising in him and then without warning, the first jet of semen spurted from his penis. It was thick, white and hot as it hit the sand, followed by more spurts that Pyra even aimed at some of the watchers.

Rex had no control of his penis, he couldn't stop cumming and he just continued to spurt his semen.

As his orgasm finally stopped, Rex looked around he was completely naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, he was also surrounded by bikini clad girls whose eyes were all on his still erect penis as the last of his semen dripped onto the ground. He put his hands on hips and smiled, basking in the attention. Women giggled at a naked Rex as Pyra, Mythra and Nia wrapped him in their arms, kissing him all over his head and face.

Finally, it was time to go, Rex wiggled his bare butt sexily as he walked away with Pyra, Mythra and Nia right behind him, occasionally grabbing his ass. He giggled, "Bad girls."

They playfully retaliated, "Bad boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Rex was held in a loving embrace by Pyra, who was pressing her lips against his, leaning against him Mythra and Nia hugged him from behind to kiss his neck and left and right shoulders. Pyra kissed Rex as their lips parted and tongues began caressing each other. They kissed for a long time before Pyra pulled away and said, "That felt good."

Giggling, Rex said, "I know. I love letting you three see my cock uncensored."

The redhead put her hands on Rex's buttocks to pull him forward for another kiss. Again, their lips parted and tongues met. This kiss lasted even longer before she pulled away and giggled back at Rex, "You're a great kisser and we love your cute little pee-pee, Rex."

"I enjoyed when you kiss me and see me naked."

"Naked and hard."

"You want to see me have an orgasm?"

"We'll watch you give yourself one."

Rex pulled Pyra close with his arms around her shoulders as he pressed his lips against hers. He was turned on from being the only one naked, the feeling of Pyra, Mythra and Nia's clothed bodies against Rex's naked one was a delightful feeling to him.

A soft moan moved from Pyra's mouth into his and he felt his passion rising. The naked boy felt Pyra caress his back, sliding her hand up and down while Rex was losing his fingers inside the mane of Pyra's sweet-smelling red hair. Pyra moaned again, kissing him with more heat. She murmured, asking the words with her lips still in contact with him, "How are you doing?"

As their kiss began working its magic in other places, Rex answered, "Good."

Pyra squeezed Rex's butt cheeks while keeping him locked in their kiss. Her petite hand caressed the fleshy mounds on his posterior and Rex felt his blood boiling as they kissed like passionate lovers. He wanted to get hard in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia. The redhead asked, "Are you erect, Rex?"

Rex smirked, "Why dont you check?"

That was what Pyra did, she gave his cock a measured gaze. She was able to verify that he was hard before kissing him again, Pyra pulled his hand off her shoulder and placed it between his legs. He cupped the little penis that was begging for attention. When they stopped kissing, Rex flashed a very naughty smile as he covered himself. Mythra and Nia moved and front of Rex and the blonde said, "Don't hide your penis, Rex. Show us your cock."

With a smirk, Rex's reply was, "Make me."

The three women tried kissing Rex with opened eyes, Pyra kissed his lips, Mythra kissed his left cheek while Nia kissed his right. When that didn't work, Pyra groped Rex's bare bottom again while Mythra and Nia moved down to suck his nipples and poke his belly button.

Caving in, Rex uncovered his hard prick, exposing it for all to see. Pyra broke their kiss and everyone stared at the small but hard length of manliness Rex held in his hands. All the ladies grinned from ear-to-ear, wide-eyed with the sort of expression saved for unexpectedly bumping into a favorite celebrity at the grocery store. Rex put his hands on his hips and asked, "Now you've seen it, what now?"

They said, "We want to see you get off too."

Rex playfully quipped, "Perverts."

Mythra shot back with a laugh, "You're the one showing your junk."

Then, the blonde pressed her lips against Rex's. As they kissed, she pressed her mouth against his while fondling Rex's penis, leaving him no other option except moaning.

His swollen cock ached for attention, Mythra soon began stroking his hard cock. Nia kissing him now only fueled his need. Pyra got behind Rex and wrapped her arms around him before saying, "This is so sexy."

She kissed Rex's neck and whispered, "We want to see you have an orgasm."

They all moved in front of Rex as he masturbated and moaned, "This is so crazy."

Nia asked while Pyra caressed his bare thighs, "You masturbated many times before, why would it be crazy?"

He said, "I'm teasing."

"Oh. Ha ha ha. It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yes. You girls can help if you want."

Pyra giggled with her hands still on his thighs, "No, we just want to watch."

Did she know that was helping? "Can we kiss some more?"

Everyone walked towards Rex and kissed him again all over his face. Rex leaned back, relaxing and melting into their kisses. Damn, their lips felt so good against his naked skin. He caressed his hard cock faster, enjoying the moment. Pyra, Mythra and Nia broke their kisses as Rex groaned while nuzzling their necks, "I love how you three kiss. You all smell so sweet."

Giving Rex another peck, Mythra giggled, "We use hair conditioner and sometimes perfume."

Rex moaned, "I'm getting close."

Pyra said, caressing Rex's bare flesh, "Hm, I love your stomach. Especially this part..."

She tickled his bellybutton and down to where he should have a patch of hair, Pyra asked, "You look like you workout. Walking around naked everywhere you can gets a lot of steps in."

He groaned, nearing that ragged edge of no return, "Here it comes."

The redhead purred, briefly kissing Rex, "Do it, don't hold it in. Just release it."

Mythra encouraged, "I want to see it."

Nia added, "We all do."

Rex felt swept up in a whirlwind fueled by lust, love and sexiness. He gave into the magic of the moment, drawing in a final deep breath before his release began. His penis exploded with the joy of release, shooting and spraying the first long, ropey strand of his hot, white semen farther than he had anticipated. The first cumshot splattered all over Pyra's face, she opened her mouth to ingest some of it. Another spurt was aimed at Mythra and another at Nia.

Pyra squealed, "Oh fuck, that's sexy! Still the sexiest thing we've ever seen!"

She, Mythra and Nia began peppering Rex's face with more kisses in rapid fire succession, so many that it became funny to both of them. The naked boy giggled as he questioned, "Fun, huh?"

Mythra said, "That was incredible."

All the ladies scooped a handful of semen off of their faces and licked the cum off, Nia giggled, "Tasty too."

Then, they each scooped up another handful and fed it to Rex, who smiled as he tasted himself. Pyra, Mythra and Nia proceeded to wipe the semen off of their faces, have Rex lie down and make a mess on his stomach while they stared at his spent manhood, Pyra grinned, "What a great little cock. Small is cute."

He agreed, "Yeah, small things are adorable."

Rex's penis deflated, Pyra said, "I bet minutes later, it'll be back for more."


	18. Chapter 18

Rex saw Pyra straddle his legs and sit down on his knees, she asked, "You ready for more manscaping?"

He smiled, "I'm readier than ready. I like being naked while three clothed chicks kiss me."

Pyra giggled, "You're a really good kisser."

Rex felt Pyra cup his face, her kisses felt good as Rex adjusted and kissed her back while offering his tongue. Knowing Mythra and Nia were watching aroused him. Mythra said while smiling broadly, "It's hot watching a naked Rex kiss clothed women."

The redhead took another kiss from him. As Rex and Pyra kissed on the lips, Mythra and Nia joined in to kiss his cheeks. They guided Rex's left hand to Mythra's chest and his right hand to Nia's. Rex moaned and their kisses deepened as soon as his hands landed on their chests, his completely naked body welcomed the thrill of three fully dressed women kissing him. Pyra then noticed, "Someone is getting hard again."

Mythra said, "I wanna see.

Nia said, "Me too."

They had Rex back up a little so they could all see him naked and hard. Reaching between them and wrapping her hand around his hard cock, Pyra said to the other women, "See? Little without being too little."

Soon, Pyra, Mythra and Nia had her hands between Rex's legs, caressing and fondling his hardness while they kissed him. Being the only one naked, Rex felt himself get harder, making Pyra ask, "You seem to be harder."

Rex giggled, "I'm the only who's naked. Being nude for you all gets me excited."

"You really need some manscaping."

"How much?"

The naked boy had no intention to cover his hardness, he was totally naked, clearly excited and still looked natural. Mythra said, "You have a great body, Rex."

He asked, "Why aren't you fucking me?"

Pyra assured him, "We'll get there, don't worry."

Walking in public naked and hard still felt exhilarating to Rex. Pyra, Mythra and Nia all walked behing him and took turns pinching his bare bottom, the redhead said, "You have a such a cute butt, Rex."

Jumping and laughing, Rex said, "I know. You gals seem to love touching it."

After a few minutes walking naked on grassy fields, Nia had them stop and said, "Okay, nakie boy, stand here."

She pointed in front of her and Rex faced the three of them with no clothes on. Wearing a wistful grin, Pyra, Mythra and Nia caressed Rex's hard cock a few times before looking up at him, Pyra asked, "Ready to cum in public, Rex?"

Rex grinned, "Sure am. Three women are seeing me nude and holding my hard prick."

"You have a nice dick, we really like how smooth and bald it is."

As Rex was intently watching the action happening around his hard cock. The three ladies fondled Rex's ball sack with tender caresses. Part of their handjob consisted of them pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves just below his head, that spot marked on a man's cock from his circumcision. Pyra precisely pinched that spot and twisted, shocking him with an instant jolt of pain. Rex cried out, "Ow! That hurt."

Pyra explained, "Sorry about that. It's a good way to help a man suffering from premature ejaculation. You let him get close to his orgasm and then tweak him so he loses his thrill."

Their stroking began feeling more alluring until Rex's cock was at full mast. Mythra said, "Fuck, I like seeing you hard."

Rex said, "Thanks, you ladies want to watch me jerk-off?"

Pyra said, "Oh my God, that would be so hot!"

Mythra said, "It's hot as hell."

Nia added, "You're so fucking gorgeous, hot and cute. Wank away."

With their encouragement, Rex's hands raking between his legs. The nude boy pulled on his cock as everyone ogled his naked body, Rex heard Pyra say, "Now that's hot."

As the redhead was rubbing her hands over and around Rex's swollen prick, the blonde joined and giggled, "Wow. Rex's penis is soooo smooth."

When Nia leaned forward to grope him too, Rex's hard cock throbbed from the attention of three ladies touching and caressing him. Nia asked, "You like what we're doing to you, Rex?"

Too excited and highly turned on by their attention, Rex moaned, "A lot. In fact, I feel an orgasm coming."

Rex liked how Pyra, Mythra and Nia stared longingly at his hard cock as they caressed him. They licked her lips and then licked his small cock, planting soft kisses everywhere before Rex said, "My orgasm is almost here."

In response, Pyra pointed his penis at her mouth to take in a spurt of semen, Mythra pointed it at herself to get the next blast of seed, Nia then pointed it at her face to get the last load. They all liked the taste of his cum and noticed Rex was about to faint. When he did, Pyra caught him at the last second and carried him princess style back home. She, Mythra and Nia often kissed Rex along the way.


	19. Chapter 19

At night, while Rex was sleeping, Pyra woke him and asked, "Rex, would you like to go for a walk? Tonight is such a beautiful night, and I could use a companion. It'll be just the two of us."

Rex got out of bed and asked, "What about Mythra and Nia?"

"I'm doing this behind their backs. I overheard both of them planning a late night walk with you as well, so I beat them to it. Although, they'll probably want to walk with you when you and I get back."

"Naughty girl."

"Naughty boy. If you go for the walk with me, I'll make it worth your while!"

"What do you mean?"

Pyra took a step closer to Rex, put her hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes and then down at his penis, explained, "You see, Rex, you'll be naked as the day you were born, walking naked in public with me. You'll have your cute little pee-pee on show as it gets all hard and delicious.

Rex blushed at her comment and giggled when she said pee-pee, Pyra took advantage of Rex's movement and lowered herself a bit. She rested a hand on Rex's bare butt, her fingers delicately sprawled across one of his cheeks, "You'll have your adorable little bottom bouncing about, on show and everything."

To Rex, Pyra was far too accurate, but he liked what she was doing. As she spoke, Rex could feel himself getting hornier as she continued, "That bare little sweetness known as your pee-pee, the thing you oh so love to touch, feeling the night air and getting all erect because you're a naughty little thing!"

At that moment, Rex could feel the very tip of Pyra's fingers stretch out between his legs, he felt them on his inner thigh, so close to his wanting dick. He could have sworn that she could feel a bit of precum dripping. Rex looked back at Pyra, they were so close to each other, his eyes meeting hers. Pyra licked her lips and then kissed Rex's.

A naked walk in public always sounded delightful. Being naked around her and her naughty fingers sounded nice to Rex, Pyra then offered, "If you walk with me, then Mythra, Nia and I will join you on one of your naughty games some future day."

Rex's eyes went wide. She was actually offering to strip naked with him, "That's right. We'll be all naked and vulnerable like you. The four of us will be baring it all in public because for one day, CFNM will become NFNM (naked female, naked male)."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia being naked with Rex sounded so great that he might have been a little too aroused to think clearly. He did want to see them naked in public for once, so he agreed, "Ok, Pyra. I agree, we can go for a walk."

A huge smile appeared on Pyra's face. Her hand released Rex's butt as she giddily did a little jump and giggled, "Rex and I get to go for a walk, yay!"

She then quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged Rex out of the house, he was going to be walking naked with Pyra. With the redhead leading, they moved at a decent pace, she also wanted Rex to feel way less in control then ever. Pyra looked behind her and smiled, looking up and down Rex's nakedness. Rex followed where her eyes were looking and his face warmed up again as he saw what she was seeing, he was very much naked outside.

As they walked on grassy fields for half a mile, Pyra slowed down, but kept pulling Rex until he was standing next to her. She let go of his wrist and said, "Ok, you now lead the way, Rex."

He felt Pyra place a hand firmly on his bare bottom to push him forward, an action that elicited a yelp from Rex. The naked boy began to walk with Pyra following behind him. Any time Rex looked back at her, she was happily just staring back at him. Stepping naked on surfaces without shoes or socks made Rex feel more naked.

Rex could also feel himself hardening from Pyra looking at his naked body, giggling at his penis and seeing his bare butt. It was arousing to Rex, who did not want to hide his body. Naked, it wasn't hard for Rex to act confident.

When Rex was standing naked by a river, he stopped and waited for Pyra. Soon, he felt an urge to directly touch himself, given how aroused he was, but Pyra said, "No no no no. Not yet."

The redhead put a hand on each of Rex's shoulders and faced him parallel to the river so he could walk along it. Rex's full bare body was pointed down the same direction the river was flowing as Pyra just kept him walking down it. Pyra then let her hands drift down Rex's arms and slowly tugged at them, pulling them to his sides. She smoothed them out until they were straight at his sides and her hands held Rex's hands to his hips.

The cool night breeze tickled Rex's full front nudity. He looked down and saw that he was advancing that sight forward, it gave him chills as Rex's penis pointed like an arrow in front of him. When Pyra let go of his hands, he noticed Pyra get right in front of him and she watched as Rex walked naked down the aide of the river. The redhead was able to see Rex's bare body walk in front of her. Rex kept his arms at his sides as walked at the same pace like she set up.

Soon, they stopped, seeing nothing but grass, dirt and water for miles. Being naked in front of Pyra, Rex put his hands on hips and smiled as the stated the obvious, "I'm completely naked in front of you, Pyra."

That Pyra smile back and say, "Yes. I know. You're completely naked in public, Rex."

"I like being naked in new places."

Rex was turned on from Pyra looking at his bare front side. Her eyes were on him as she walked to his left and asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

They both knew the answer already. Rex's little nipples and penis were nearly aching, pointing out hard in the air. If it were brighter out, he was sure Pyra would be able to see some precum glistening on his thighs as well because his penis bounced a lot between legs with every step. She asked, "You really letting the ladies see your cute little bod?"

Rex giggled as cheeks turned red and he nodded, then one of her hands got between Rex's legs and rubbed his thigh. The nude boy quivered from the touch, it felt so good. He moaned again as he desperately wanted to touch himself, but Pyra's hand slapped Rex's while still rubbing his thighs.

He was still very naked outside and now Pyra was physically teasing him, her hand started to move faster and Rex let out a gasp as Pyra teased, "Oh, Rex. I know how to make you purr for me so well. You're such a fun little naked cutie to play with."

Pyra let the edge of her pinky make contact with Rex's cock, his body shook from the touch. Her hand withdrew and there was nothing more, but Rex wished it didn't stop. She stood of in front of the naked boy and held him in a loving embrace. As Pyra's arms went around his waist, Rex's arms were around Pyra's shoulders. Rex felt Pyra's clothed body against his naked one, the feeling was delightful as Rex felt Pyra's clothes against his naked skin. Being totally naked and so vulnerable really hit a lot of nerves with Rex at that moment. Then, Pyra seduced, "Does someone want to have a lovely climax? Do you want me to give you an orgasm, Rex."

The answer from Rex was a moan of, "Yes..."

"Good. I've witnessed your body writhing in pleasure so many times."

Rex felt Pyra circled a finger around his cock. She started at the scrotum with one hand and spiraled it closer to the tip, but not quite reaching. He breathed deeply, Rex's moans increased in volume as Pyra's circling getting closer to the cock head. Closing his eyes, Rex's almost felt like ejaculating as Pyra's fingers just softly grazed the whole length of Rex's penis.

With her other hand, Pyra's fingers touched Rex's hard nipples. They teased around them lightly, but it was enough to make Rex let out a slight whimper. Pyra kept teasing Rex's private parts, feeling Pyra touching his nudity really made Rex feel exposed.

Suddenly, Pyra ceased her teasing, much to Rex's dismay, "Don't stop now. I'm so close."

She told Rex, "Be patient."

Now, Pyra took a moment to look at Rex's whole naked being again. Pyra stood about two feet from a naked Rex as she stared. Sometimes, she would kneel and get an eye level view with different spots. Rex knew his cute little member was surely leaking at that point and he could see his nipples were slicing the air. The redhead could see it all too and Rex was silently begging Pyra reach out and touch him. His eyes looked into hers for a moment and Rex was sure Pyra had to know he wanted it.

Then, Pyra pointed a finger out towards Rex's nude body. She placed it on the center of his collar bone, traced it down between his pecs, past his rib cage and down to his belly button. Pyra ran it lower and even across where Rex should have a patch of hair. Yet before it could touch Rex's favorite body part, she pulled it away.

Rex felt Pyra placed her hand on his cheeks, pulling his head up and puckering his lips a bit. Pyra then gave Rex a dozen soft kisses everywhere on his face and let her hand move down Rex's neck and shoulders until she softly held his pectorals. The redhead really knew how to take her time and appreciate such intimate moments, Rex felt like he was ready to cum any second, but Pyra made sure to take her time.

Teasing Rex's nipples for a bit of time, Pyra made him arch his back and Rex moaned softly for awhile. Rex looked pleadingly at her when she took her hands away from his nipples. With Pyra's hand once again cupping Rex's cheeks sensually, she leaned in close to Rex's face to look deeply in his eyes.

Pyra was enjoying the moment, Rex knew he was probably super easy for her to read. Both of them were getting a kick out of the late night CFNM adventure. His need for release had been growing exponentially becuase he was very exposed with Pyra right in front of him, looking at his whole naked body. The redhead let her hands drift up and down Rex's body, she cupped Rex's face to kiss him softly and teased his nipples again.

All that teasing must have been way too much for Rex's exposed penis because Pyra only fondled it for 30 seconds and then sucked on it for another 30 seconds before Rex came. Giggling at the naked boy, Pyra said, "That was abrupt. Guess all the teasing had quite an effect on your pee-pee."

Rex giggled when she said pee-pee, he asked, "Does my semen still taste good?"

"Yep. Sweet and salty as always. Let's go home, Mythra and Nia are probably waiting for you."

His right hand held her left as Rex wiggled his bottom to Pyra giggle on the way back.


	20. Chapter 20

Rex and Pyra got back, then the naked boy felt a slap on his bottom, making him yelp. He turned and saw Mythra, who was staring intently at Rex's bare skin before looking at Pyra and mildly scolding her, "Shame on you, Pyra. I was gonna fuck him first."

The redhead simply said, "You snooze, you lose."

After Mythra rolled her eyes, Pyra let she and Rex be. The blonde took Rex's hand and led him in a different direction, Rex was looking around himself again, they were outside, Rex was naked and Mythra was escorting him to an unknown location. A few minutes later, they stopped at a tree. Then, they shared a kiss, Rex couldn't believe how naked he was feeling again as his arms were around Mythra's neck and her arms were around his back. Feeling her top against his bare upper body and her pants on his penis reminded Rex how much more clothed Mythra was than him.

Whenever Mythra pinched Rex's bottom, he moaned louder in her mouth as she alternated between massaging Rex's lower back and his bare buttocks.

Rex looked at his penis and smiled at it, then he giggled at Mythra, "You may notice I'm nude."

That made Mythra smile, "That you are, very nude."

"You agree that I look good like this, right?"

Slowly, Rex spun on the spot he was on, his bare back and bottom shown off to Mythra, who commented with a giggle, "Oh, Rex. You look absolutely the cutest, naked is definitely the look for you."

"Exactly. I mean you have seen the best parts so many times, but here they are again. You see, I have this little cute penis. It's super tough and stick out like nothing else."

"I just want to look at it forever or toy with it or even possibly suck it!"

Then, Mythra asked Rex to turn so his bare bottom could now be pointed her way. When Mythra put her hands around Rex, she giggled, "There's these cute cheeks back here too. I mean look at the smooth skin."

Mythra ran the back of her nails against Rex's bare butt, he shivered at the touch because he could feel exactly what Mythra was looking at and it just made it so much more real to Rex. He gasped when Mythra placed her palms on his bottom, curling her fingers around as much skin as possible, she gave each butt cheek a little squeeze and then a few rubs. Rex was moaning from having his bottom teased like that in public.

A few more squeezes and Mythra released her hands from Rex's bottom, then placed one hand on the back of his neck, asking, "Would you bend down for me, Rex? I'd like you bend over at the waist."

Her hand on his neck eased Rex forward a little, making him bend over. As Rex moved down, he was showing a lot between his legs and did not plan to hide anything. Rex finally was bent far enough for Mythra, his butt was now pointed straight out behind him as the blonde ran a hand down his back. He could feel Mythra's fingers touch all of his bare skin from shoulder down to the small of his back. She slowed them down as they curved up onto Rex's bottom and placed more of her hand down, running it over it and letting her fingers stretch out and lightly touch the crack of Rex's butt.

Rex was asked to turn around again and Mythra pressed against his front end. He could feel his bare chest press into her top and could even barely make out the feeling of her breasts through it. Below, Rex could feel the front of his legs against the material of her pants. She even had a leg placed slightly between his as she grinned, "You look great naked, you're just a wonderful treat. Nia, Pyra and I want to keep you naked all the time and never be denied the chance to see your cute little assets. It would be better if you were not able to hide any of it."

He was then pinned back against the tree, which tickled his butt crack. Mythra kept him in place, kissing him and teasing his penis for a bit of time. All Rex could do was moan softly for awhile. When she took her hands away from Rex's penis, she retracted her hands into her clothes. He saw them fiddle around a little and then Mythra brought them out, holding her bra.

Mythra giggled, as if shy, and told him to wait just a moment before disappearing behind him. That was when Rex felt her hands on his, Mythra had tighten her bra tighten around his wrists, actually tying his hands.

Rex pulled against them once, but Mythra had tightened it enough now that Rex was really stuck to the tree. He shifted and turned and swayed his naked body as Mythra came back in front of Rex and giggled at him, "Look at you now, Rex. You're totally nude in public and now you can't cover. A completely naked boy at my mercy."

The nude boy was actually stuck now and Mythra teased him with her hand cupping Rex's cheek sensually. She leaned in close to Rex's face to look deep in his eyes, "Hee hee. Rex, don't you like being naked while clothed women tease you?"

He could only nod and say, "Yes, I like being completely nude and unable to cover myself."

Rex was getting a kick out of letting ladies more clothed than him physically tease him. His need for orgasm had been growing exponentially, Rex was very exposed as Mythra let her hand drift down his body. She cupped his cock and teased his testicles. Rex's pleas for climaxing were easily ignored by Mythra, who kneeled down in front of Rex and giggled at his erection, "You want to know what I think? I think you want to get free so you can do more naughty things. I think you want to touch yourself."

While she said that, Mythra was rolling Rex's balls between her fingers, he could only coo in response. Mythra waddled to the side as Rex moaned, "Yes, I have fully exposed myself, I am naked out in public and I want to touch myself so bad because..."

As Mythra used her hands to open Rex's legs more, he could feel the cool air touch his hot skin and feel every little drop of moisture fall from his quivering special part. The blonde than caught on to what he was saying, "...you desperately want an orgasm, right?"

Her fingers were making trails up and down Rex's hips and thighs. Rex said yes as he jerked his body around, able to feel a bit more pressure from her fingers thanks to it, but she got wise and made sure Rex couldn't do anything too much. Her bra wouldn't give either as Rex tried to pull away from the tree and pleaded, "I want to cum!"

However, Mythra told him with a smirk, "Not until I say you can."

Mythra fingers kept teasing Rex's naked body, snaking up and down to tease every sensitive nerve ending on his body. She then soothingly cupped his penis and testes. Rex's body was quite sensitive, so a light touch caused goosebumps. The blonde went back to back to checking Rex out again, her eyes trailed down his naked self again to make sure he had nothing covered. Once she verified, she teased Rex some more, "I am looking at those adorable bumps on your chest. The sweet little naughty hills that are so happy to touch the air tonight. I know for sure that you're a naughty little thing that loves this."

His mouth was turning dry as she continued, "Your bare bottom surely put a smile on my face as well as Nia and Pyra's. We just love seeing it bounce around as you parade naked around in public. We especially like when you bend over so you can really show it off!"

Rex then felt Mythra kiss his cheeks as she added, "The best part about tying you up is keeping you from having your hands tucked away naughtily between your thighs. With nothing to hide your cock, everyone can absolutely drool over the naughty delight that is your cute, adorable and naughty pee-pee because you can hardly ever bother to put your clothes on."

Looking down, Rex looked at his exposed penis and could feel tingles from touching the air. He started to struggle, twist and turn his body, Rex's bare body was exposed and he wanted to have his penis fondled. Rex hardly thought about how his moving around probably caused his little penis to bounce around. His legs shifting probably even let Mythra get a better look between them. Finally, he begged, "Mythra, don't just compliment my nudity. Please caress my penis too. Actions speak louder than words."

Mythra then laughed, "You're right. I think you have waited long enough."

Kneeling down, Mythra fondled Rex's penis, she seemed a bit rough with her hands. Sometimes, her fingers would flick Rex's nut sack from side to side like a miniature punching bag.

After fifteen seconds of rough fondling, Mythra put his cock in her mouth and sucked rapidly while squeezing Rex's buttocks. Rex was unable to move, so he only moaned in pleasure. Fifteen more seconds and Rex shot a load of cum in Mythra's mouth, she swallowed, then let another load fill her mouth and she pulled to let the next shot hit her face.

When Mythra untied her bra and freed Rex, he wrapped her arms around Mythra's shoulders while Mythra hugged Rex's waist and pinched his butt some more, she even transferred some sperm into Rex's mouth, making him swallow it and then he giggled, "Did you just make me ingest my own jizz?"

The blonde giggled back, "Why not? The ladies and I think it's flavorful, so I thought I'd let you taste yourself. Do you like it?"

"Yes. Now let's get you home, Nia must be ready at this point."

Nia suddenly surprised them by making herself heard, "You called?"


	21. Chapter 21

Mythra left, Nia then took Rex to the nearest lake while watching his buttocks jiggle from behind. She even slapped Rex's butt a few times. When they stopped, Rex giggled, "Look at me, Nia. I'm not wearing any clothes, I'm bare from my head to my feet, my penis is hard."

Nia giggled back, "Yes, I can see that."

When Rex's penis lightly poked Nia's clothing, he wrapped his arms around her neck while Nia hugged his bare back and bottom. They kissed while Nia caressed Rex's butt, making him moan louder with pinch, slap and squeeze on his buttocks. Then, Nia kissed down Rex's nakedness, from his neck to his nipples and from his belly button to his penis. She flicked his cock and asked seductively, "You want an orgasm, Rex?"

Rex could feel his whole body buzz, he nearly ached for another one at that point and smiled, "Here? Totally."

"It's getting pretty late and you must be getting tired, so maybe one more climax will finish the job."

Even as Rex thought about it, he could feel his bare body get warmer and his penis get harder as Nia told him teasingly, "Ok, Rex. I want you to lay down right here so I can give you an orgasm. I want you lie naked and orgasm next to the lake as I lick at your naughty hardness."

If there was one thing Rex knew was to die for, it was being completely naked while having Pyra, Mythra and Nia between his legs. The naked boy told her he would do anything she wanted. She wanted that apparently, Rex naked outside anywhere at all. Every second Rex stood and waited meant the more Rex was there naked for Nia, who then ordered Rex, "Sit down where my finger is pointing."

Following directions, Rex sat down on the grass below him with Nia help. Rex could feel the grass on his naked butt now. It was funny how innocently it tickled Rex and made me smile. He was so damn aroused, he was so ready to cum, he felt so naughty because there he was, giggling lightly at the feeling of grass on his bare butt cheeks.

Once Rex was sitting on his ass, he watched Nia sit in front of him as she then requested, "Now lie down on your back, please."

Rex leaned backwards until he lied on his back on the grass. Nia then stared at how Rex was fully exposed, it looked like Rex was planking naked. His erect penis made him look like a plank with a little nail sticking out.

Also, Rex wanted to see himself too, he wanted to look down at his nipples as well as his cock, he wanted to touch them. Rex really wanted to feel his naked body, the grass beneath his bare skin was plenty of reminders, but it wasn't enough. As Rex closed his eyes, he could feel a certain intimate body part getting even harder between his thighs.

Then, Rex felt Nia's hands on his knees, he offered little resistance as she opened them. A blast of fresh air tickled a naked Rex. All over his thighs and warm erection and nut sack, he could feel it. He was really showing it all and was aroused beyond belief. Nia then grinned evilly, "You must be so very ready, Rex. With you all exposed like this and with a pee-pee harder than a golf ball, I can see very clearly that you are ready for one hell of an orgasm."

Finally, Nia let the sexual pleasure begin by diving her head between his legs and licking at the tip of his exposed dick. Rex groaned out in pleasure instantly, there was no need for any warm up on him anymore. He moaned out, almost as if begging for something, "Nia..."

Because his mind was wondering, Rex really didn't even know what he meant with it, he just let Nia start to lick up and down the length of his naughty little erection. Eventually, her broad tongue swipes became more narrowed and focus, then licking turned into sucking, Rex could feel Nia's lips run up and down his penis, he could feel her tongue probe and prod at all the sensitive millimeter of his penis that it could. Nia's tongue even danced around his scrotum a few times.

Rex nearly shouted as his love tools were toyed with, he writhed on the ground while shaking his upper body as he tried not squirm too much at her sensitive touches. Nia was pushing Rex to a big orgasm as he begged loudly, "Please, don't stop!"

At this point, Rex couldn't even hear the lake anymore. His world was shrinking around him and he thought that if Nia did stop, he would still get to that orgasm at that point. He was moving his hips with the rhythm Nia's tongue created. Yet, Nia didn't slow down. It was almost too much to bear, but the first waves suddenly began to hit and the orgasm was radical. She'd teased Rex to such an extent that it almost felt like he never stop feeling such pleasure.

Because it was so strong, Rex felt himself drifting off after the second orgasm rolled through him. Everything went dark and it was like Rex was in his own little world, he couldn't even tell if he was having multiple orgasms or not. It was all just one constant string of incredible pleasure.

Rex moaned as he awoke, he felt like he was waking up from a very restful nap. His nude body still tingled, but Rex finally felt completely satisfied too. Nia's hand on his exposed skin still felt very good, it seemed like she was soothing him back awake, though he felt like he was close to falling asleep.

When Rex slowly stood up, he looked down and he saw himself very naked. He smiled at his erection and how it deflated back a flaccid state. Nia hugged and kissed him, asking, "Did you have fun, Rex?"

He yawned, "A lot."

"Well, you're in for a treat tomorrow. Let's go home."

Nia helped Rex walk home, he was kinda groggy.


	22. Chapter 22

Rex woke up one morning to see Pyra, Mythra and Nia completely naked, just like him. His penis quickly stiffened at the sight of their breasts and vaginas. Pyra giggled, "Good morning, Rexie wexie."

The naked boy smiled at the naked woman, "Good morning."

Slowly walking towards Rex, Pyra held him in a loving embrace with her arms around his back and Rex's arms around Pyra's neck. While they kissed, Mythra hugged Rex from behind to grind her crotch against Rex's left buttock while Nia grinded her crotch against his right.

With Pyra, Mythra and Nia hugging and kissing Rex, he moaned from feeling nothing but bare skin. Their warm skin making contact with his turned him on to no end. They separated and Pyra grinned while asking, "How hot are our bodies?"

Rex answered, "Super hot."

Pyra said, "Today, you're in for a lot of naked female, naked male action. Enjoy it while you can."

"I think I know a good way to start."

They decided to stroll naked in public together, looking for opportunities to show their stuff and have sex in public without stopping.

The four walked on a green field completely naked and Rex started to wave his penis proudly while Pyra, Mythra and Nia shamelessly bounced their bosoms around. Needless to say, the people they passed were shocked and looked at the naked boy and women with wide eyes and opened mouths.

After a few seconds, they started jumping and hooting like teenagers do, except that they were naked and fully exposed with a penis and three pairs of breasts flopping as well as four naked butts bouncing around for all to behold. People just stood there, watching them. Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia eventually scampered off.

As the quartet did some more streaking, Rex's right hand held Pyra's left, Pyra's right hand held Mythra's left and Mythra's right hand held Nia's left.

The day was sunny, but the air still cool. The fields they walked on were currently empty and after walking in several hundred yards, they stopped, looked around and listened. It was all quiet and they were alone.

Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all stood naked in public. Rex felt a cool breeze come through constricting his scrotum and balls tight against his body. This caused Rex's penis to stand out slightly, but hanging with a little droop. Also, Pyra, Mythra and Nia's nipples were stiff and hard.

They continued to walk in the nude on the grass with Rex's cock flopping from side to side and the ladies's boobs jiggling with every step. It was glorious for all of them, they could their teenage hormones coursing from within. Although, the ground was a little rough and they kept stepping on grass blades that poked their bare feet a little.

A few hundred feet later, they stopped and stared at each other, Rex stood naked in front the nude women, no one wore any clothes and they were pretty far from home. When Rex looked at his dick, he smiled as he saw that it was hard and started touching it, making Pyra ask while giggling, "Rex, what are you doing?"

Rex smiled, "Just masturbating my penis."

Pyra giggled, "You are a little devil, I like that. I also like how you are man enough to be nude in public."

"Same for all of you ladies."

Rex smirked and covered his privates with his hands. Pyra asked, "Come on, Rex. Expose your cute little penis."

He grinned, "Make me."

With that, Pyra slowly walk to Rex and kissed him on the lips while grabbing his wrists to move them away, but he didn't budge. Pyra then kissed his nipples and belly button while groping Rex's buttocks with lots of pinching and squeezing. Rex finally caved in and dropped his hands, exposing his boner, now flying at half mast as Pyra reached down and grabbed his penis, firmly shaking it and saying, "You're so cute, Rex."

"You're cute too. All of you are. Hey, Pyra?"

"Yes?"

"I know you said I have a cute butt. Maybe I could see all of your butts? I'm sure your bottoms would look sexier than mine."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia stood next to each other and showed their bare bottoms to Rex, Mythra had move her blonde hair so Rex could see it clearly. Rex knew they all had great asses. Heart shaped and full, they were real showstoppers.

Rex said, "What a sight you all are."

Nia giggled, "Can't decide who has a better bottom, huh?"

He shook his head and said, "All of your bottoms are sexy."

Totally naked, the three ladies bent over to exploit their cute butts sticking up in the cool air, beckoning for company. Rex wanted to run up and give them all a squeeze. He started with Pyra, who sat on her naked butt, spread her legs and dropped her hand to her crotch, rubbing her pubic area. She slowly moved her hips out, then back while rubbing. While watching Pyra rub herself, Rex sat on his bottom too and stroked his cock up and down. Rex and Pyra smiled at each other as they continued masturbating in front of each other. The redhead knew that Rex's cock was cute looking as he slowly and forcefully stroked it, Rex knew Pyra had a sexy rack.

Meanwhile, Mythra and Nia were so turned on from seeing Rex and Pyra touching themselves that they hugged and kissed. Mythra had her arms around Nia's waist while Nia had her arms around Mythra's shoulders, they both moaned as their breasts, stomachs and vagina all pressed and rubbed each other, the blonde even grabbed Nia's buttocks.

After a few minutes of touching their own genitals, Rex and Pyra stood up and touched each other's private parts. Rex moaned as Pyra fondled his cock and the redhead moaned as Rex groped her breasts with one hand while fingering her pussy with his other hand, they both kissed as they touched each other. Then, Pyra lied on her back and gestured for Rex to get on top her with his butt facing her, this allowed Rex to kiss and lick Pyra's vagina while Pyra sucked on Rex's penis. Finally, Rex shot his load in her mouth as Pyra came all over his face.

Mythra and Nia were aroused from how Rex and Pyra just got off in front of them. They watched as Pyra finished pumping out the last of Rex's semen and shooting it at her. Once they were dried, Rex and Pyra stood up and hugged some more. She squeezed tighter, nestled closer to Rex and smiled, "Oh Rex, I hope you never get tired of being naked in front of us ladies. Mythra, Nia and I think you are so handsome cute."

"I sure am. I love being naked in front you all and letting you all drink me in. I enjoy staring at your breasts and vaginas, just like how you enjoy staring my penis."

"All young men love to have their cocks admired and we certainly admire yours. Enjoy the NFNM fun while it still lasts."

Pyra kissed Rex one more time before saying to Mythra, "He's all yours."

As Mythra walked over to Rex, Pyra kissed Nia and made out with her as Mythra giggled, "I know you always wondered what Nia, Pyra and I looked like naked, without any clothes. Especially our big breasts, so soft and sweet.

Rex said, "Yes, you all have large breasts with soft and luscious bare butts as a bonus. Those things turn me on."

"Glad to see you like our nakedness, now I'd like you to let me touch your penis."

"That was direct. Then what, a hand job?"

"Yep, now show me that little devil, Rex."

"Just kneel."

Mythra got on her knees and giggled, "It's so cute, all jiggly and wiggly. I'll make it big and puffy again, but first, I want you to parade around for us. Shake your ass, have your cock and balls bouncing and be sure to put a little sway in your dick before it gets too hard."

Rex twerked for the ladies for a minute or two while they giggled at his bottom, then he gyrated his hips so cock could slap his thighs, it began to swell and swell again. Mythra kneeled down in front of him again and said, "That cock is beginning to look better and better. Let me have a look."

Inches from Mythra's face, Rex's cock began to twitch, she smiled, "I like this cute little pee-pee."

When Mythra grabbed it, she looked up into Rex's eyes, "Does Rex want me to stroke his cock?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"And what will you do if I keep on pulling on it?

"Shoot a load of cum all over your face?"

"Now that sounds like a plan. You can watch my breasts as I give you a nice long hand job."

Pyra and Nia kept kissing while Rex and Mythra sat on their asses, the blonde gently gripped and stroked Rex's cock, she then said, "Go ahead, Rex, my breasts are all tingly and need you to hold them."

Mythra was looking at Rex with those innocent eyes and was stroking his cock like a schoolgirl. Soft and sweet, knowing just when to squeeze, when to pull, when to stop and when to switch hands. As Mythra's hands were holding his balls, Rex was kneading Mythra's breasts and even fingering her too. They were both thinking how they must have looked and how it would end.

When Mythra lied on her back, she had Rex lie on top of her with his bum close to Mythra's face. Rex licked and kissed Mythra's vagina while the blonde took his cock into her mouth and sucked on the head until they both exploded into ecstasy. Mythra smiled, "Whoa, that was fantastic!"

Nia walked towards them, Mythra let Nia and Rex be while she made out with Pyra. In a soft voice, Nia hugged Rex and said, "You really are the boy that Pyra, Mythra and I always dreamed of. Our naked dream boy."

Letting a finger poke Rex's nose, it then slid down past his lips, Rex then licked along Nia's lips and kissed down her body before moving down to her pussy and clit. Nia lied down and thrashed about on the ground as she occasionally clamped her thighs down on his head. Sucking her clit into his mouth, Rex tickled it with his tongue and nibbled on it gently with his teeth.

Nia's body began to spasm and twitch, her hands balled up into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut while Rex watched the muscles in her body flex and relax and then flex again. She then pinned Rex down while getting on top of him, she positioned herself so that Nia's buttocks were close to Rex's face. When Rex felt Nia's clit throb on his tongue, he slowed down as Nia sucked on his cock faster and they let their orgasms wash over them like a wave.

Rex lied as there as Nia rolled off of him with cum between their thighs with the taste of their creams in each other's mouth. When she mostly recovered from her orgasm, they stood up slowly. Then, Pyra, Mythra and Nia pulled Rex into their arms, kissing him with their lips and tongues for a while. Rex was once again overcome with pleasure as he was held in the nude by three equally naked women. Pyra whispered in his ear, "How does it feel to be completely nude and have three nude ladies shower you with affection?"

His answer was, "Like a wet dream come true."

"Believe me, you'll get another opportunity to see us naked soon."

Finally, the four nudies were streaking all the way back home.


	23. Chapter 23

Before Pyra, Mythra and Nia put their clothes back on, they had Rex take a shower with all them. Rex was delighted fulfill the request of showering naked with three women looking right at him. The shower was thankfully big enough for four, even five. While showering, the ladies were whispering to each other and giggling at how cute Rex was.

Rex was so aroused, showering completely naked with three equally naked ladies. Pyra, Mythra and Nia saw him from the back as he let the water soak him, they had a full view of Rex's naked butt while they soaped each other up, they thought Rex's bottom was adorable. Being naked, Rex liked having nothing to cover himself with except for his hands. While Rex tried to listen to what they were saying, their whispers were mostly unintelligible because the sound of the shower nozzle made it hard to hear, but Rex could hear pieces. One of them was Pyra sayingm "I want to feel him yet again. He is just too cute to resist!"

Another piece was Mythra saying, "I wish he'd turn around so we can see his front."

Then, Nia asked, "Oh my God! Do you think he will?"

Pyra giggled, "He's bound to sooner or later."

The thought of letting the girls once again see his naked front was dancing in Rex's head, he decided to just let them see what they wanted to see. Slowly, Rex began to turn around and as he did, he heard Pyra say, "Oh my God! He's turning over!"

Rex also heard Mythra and Nia exclaim, "Oh my God! I can't believe we're seeing this again!"

Now Rex was naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia, showing his erect cock to them. He could feel the water on his body, which made him intensely aware of his nakedness and that he was totally exposed and displayed in front of three very beautiful women. Rex put his hands on his hips and smiled as Pyra, Mythra and Nia's eyes stared widely at Rex's exposed body. He asked, "Do you all like what you see?"

In response, Pyra grinned, "We always do. We especially like how you have no hair down there."

Then, Mythra smiled, "I like how good we can see all your body parts!"

Hearing all this while being on display for the girls was having an effect on Rex, whose cock started to enlarge and he knew there was no way these girls were not going to notice. Soon, it was pointing up right up at them at full attention. Amazed, Pyra and Mythra said, Oh my God, look! He's getting a boner!"

That made Nia add, "Wow look at it! It's so stiff!"

Rex became even more excited at being fully exposed as he wondered what to do next, "Perhaps stroke it a little? Play with my testicles? Twerk?"

Before realizing it, Rex started jerking off. When he did, Pyra, Mythra and Nia started to giggle and whisper to each other while Rex was getting himself off. They were eagerly walking towards Rex and talking excitedly while Rex momentarily paused to feel the delightful warm water on his privates that slowly deflated. His heart was pounding as he touched himself in front his three voyeurs.

Having hatched an idea, Rex turned to let them see his ass, got on his hands and feet, then he performed the downward dog so that his naked bottom would be in full view. Rex could see them upside down wide-eyed from under his butt as he heard Pyra, Mythra and Nia all gasp in unison before they covered their mouths with their hands as they all started to giggle uncontrollably. Pyra squealed, "Oh my God. He's totally naked and showing his bottom."

Mythra whispered, "He has such a cute butt. Still adorable as always."

Rex waited like this, feeling their eyes on him as he watched them looking in at him. They were just standing, looking and thoroughly enjoying the view.

Because Rex was flaccid due to temporarily ceasing masturbation, it took several sexy comments from each of the three females to cause Rex's erection to return. Now that Rex had regained his raging erection, he smiled as how it was dangling from underneath his asshole.

In a minute, Rex stood up straight and stiff member sprang up and pointed upwards until the tip was aimed at Pyra's belly button. It danced up and down when Rex wiggled his hips and contracted his stomach muscles. With both on his penis, Rex fondled himself again as he stayed like that, fully exposed, heart pounding as he watched their reactions and listened to the excited giggles. At this point, it was difficult to know who was saying what, but Rex heard little snippets from between Pyra, Mythra and Nia. He smiled at them, "I know what you three are thinking. You all like how my dick is so stiff."

Pyra smiled back, "Yes we do, we like how you've got a boner!"

Rex giggled, "Guys can't help when they get hard. It happens all the time to me."

Mythra giggled, "You look so nice down there. I just want to touch those balls right now."

Nia giggled, "Yeah, we want play with your testes and your hard cock too!"

With that, Rex said, "Well, ladies, are you just going to stand around and watch or actually touch my naked penis?"

They reacted by finally starting to stroking Rex's shaft, the naked boy felt like he was in heaven with three young women caressing his private area. Seeing their reasonably big and perky tits as well as their neatly trimmed bushes with pubic hairs that were the same color as the hair on their heads turned him in even more.

Pyra, Mythra and Nia all managed to have Rex's shaft in all of six of their hands at once as they duplicated the motions Rex had been doing. Then, Pyra placed on of Rex's hands on her breasts to grope them both, Mythra and Nia had Rex's other hand alternate between their racks every minute. Soon, Rex felt the three remove one hand each as their fingers were grazing through his pubic area, hips and inner thighs. Then, Pyra, Mythra and Nia reached around and cupped Rex's firm bottom with one hand while still having their other hands continue to fondle Rex's penis. Pyra asked, "Are you going to cum soon, Rex?"

Rex smiled, "Given the way you all are touching me, it won't be long."

"Good."

Being way too involved in the feeling of Pyra, Mythra and Nia each having one hand on his penis and another on his ass as they caressed Rex's private areas gently, Rex had lost track of time, but he knew it had been at least five minutes since they had started stroking his cock and buttocks.

When Rex knew the end was near, he announced his impending climax just as he exploded in a very intense orgasm with long ropes of cum landing on Pyra, Mythra and Nia's chests and bellies, effectively coating their upper bodies. Their fingers were coated from his orgasm too. Happily, Pyra exclaimed, "Oh my, that was a lot!"

They all then began licking some of Rex's cum from their chests and bellies, they all seemed to enjoy the taste. Pyra, Mythra and Nia took turns placing Rex's softening cock between their lips, sucking gently and licking him clean. Mythra said, "We should have asked you to cum in our mouths."

Once all of his semen was washed off and went down the drain, they soaped themselves off and rinsed before exiting. As they all dried off, Pyra, Mythra and Nia got dressed while Rex was still naked. The redhead hugged and kissed him lovingly, whispering, "Don't worry, Rex. You'll have another opportunity to see us naked again soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Rex woke up one morning to see nothing but darkness. He felt he may have gone blind, but Pyra told him, "Keep the blindfold on, Rex. Don't ruin the surprise."

Phew, Rex wasn't blind, he only blindfolded, Pyra guided him into the living room and then gave him permission to take it off. When he did, Mythra and Nia shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Rex!"

He was amazed at the decorations and cake being served, Pyra giggled, "It's only appropraite that the birthday boy wears his birthday suit."

As Rex looked down, being naked in front of Pyra, Mythra and Nia aroused his penis was out horizontally now and getting thicker by the moment. The redhead then gave him a little present, remarking at his cock, "Not just for you, Rex. This also for your little friend from all of us."

Rex opened it and saw something unexpected, "Penis enlargement pills?"

"That's right. It'll make your cute little pee-pee a big one, though it'll take a while to take effect."

As Rex took a pill, his erection was up to his navel, the head was wide like a purple heart and his scrotum drawn up tight. Mythra said with a giggle, "It'll be a big one real soon."

Pyra gave Rex a big hug, holding him like a little brother, she groped Rex's buttocks and smiled, "I like caressing your naked butt. You have a cute bare bottom."

That made Rex giggle, "Thanks."

"What does CFNM feel like, being the only boy here and completely naked in front clothed women?"

"It feels really free. I love the feeling of air on my skin. Haven't you ever done it?"

"Well, women like us love to see a naked boy showing his willy."

"I love that you love it. That's why it's so awesome."

Mythra and Nia hugged him from behind, the blonde said, "We really like your package."

Rex smiled, "I like feeling all of your clothed bodies against my naked one."

Nia grinned, "Your skin is so smooth for a male, almost as smooth as all of our skin."

They all reached out and cupped Rex's round scrotum in their palms, making Rex moan. Feeling their clothes was a reminder to Rex about Pyra, Mythra and Nia being fully dresed while he was the opposite.

Pyra leaned closer and her lips touched Rex's very gently. He could feel her breath as her hand rose slightly and she grasped the base of his erect cock. She knelt and took the head into her mouth very tentatively, closing her lips around the violet glans. Rex shuddered involuntarily.

Gently, she took Rex into her mouth, then let her lips play over the tip while Mythra groped Rex's left buttock and Nia groped his right. They both kissed his neck and shoulders as they did.

Rex was taken by surprise when Pyra let one hand find its way up to Rex's stomach, poking his innie belly button, she paused to say, "Your navel is adorable too."

Suddenly, Rex felt like he would burst, Pyra noticed and latched her mouth around his penis to collect everything that would spill out. He came in her mouth and she made sure to keep it from getting too messy, she spilled a few drops, but Rex collected them in palm of his hand.

When Rex stopped climaxing, Pyra, Mythra and Nia sat Rex down on his butt. Then, Pyra and Mythra switched places, the blonde was between his legs and Mythra very softly tickled the soles of Rex's feet, making him giggle. Mythra giggled back, "You have cute feet. They're so ticklish and possibly daintier than all of ours."

Rex shook a bit when Mythra sucked his cock, a tiny spasm in his taut abdomen made him shift his hips a little. Mythra's tongue swirled around Rex's erect, coyly and tantalizingly. He arched, trembling a little and moaning. From the naked boy came another drop of clear liquid that the blonde took into her mouth. While that went on, Nia kept her hands on the right side of Rex, kissing his shoulder and neck as Pyra kissed his left side. It wasn't long before Rex came in Mythra's mouth, his load puffed up her cheeks.

He then head Nia whispered, "Lie down, please."

As Rex lied down on his back, Mythra and Nia switched places as Nia looked at Rex with a Cheshire cat smile. She grasped his erection and fondled it for a little bit before she slowly slid it in her mouth. Nia began to move her head up to down, then rise and slide down again. Meanwhile, Pyra and Mythra were running their hands down his hips and abdomen, Rex moaned, "Oh my god, oh my god."

Seeing Pyra and Mythra play with Rex's hips and flat belly made Nia want to pinch Rex's nipples before guiding his cock back into her mouth. Rex could hear the sounds of Nia's suction as he repeatedly thrust into her mouth and pulled back. He pushed and pulled his dick into and out of her mouth rhythmically, Rex arched his back as he came, crying out and shuddering.

Now that everyone had ingested at least one spurt of Rex's cum, they all cuddled with Rex. Pyra laughed and cupped her hand around his scrotum, squeezing it as she said, "I think we will all be in for a big surprise when we wake up."


	25. Chapter 25

When they woke up, Rex saw his penis was bigger. He stood and did some sexy dancing, letting his 5 inch flaccid penis slap his thighs while twerking. Rex soon began touching himself, Pyra woke up and grinned, "Looks like your cute little pee-pee is now a big penis."

While Rex was happily masturbating for Pyra, she cupped Rex's cheeks in her palms and gave him a very soft kiss. Then, she cupped Rex's buttocks, smiling, "God, you have a great ass too."

Rex felt Pyra's arms around his back, he wrapped his around her neck, hugging her like an older sister. To Rex, it felt so erotic to be naked when Pyra hugged and kissed him, feeling her clothed body against his naked one. Likewise, Pyra was turned on from hugging and kissing a naked Rex while she was fully dressed.

Soon, Mythra and Nia woke up, embracing Rex from behind and kissing his skin. Rex giggled, "I feel turned on from being naked in front you three."

Pyra giggled, "I know you also like being naked when we hold you in our arms while we softly kiss you all over."

Mythra smiled, "Who can blame him? He is so handsome with his toned body and adorable with his penis and bottom."

Nia added, "His skin feels so soft and smooth too."

After their group hug, Pyra, Mythra and Nia sat on the couch. The latter two gasped, "The pills worked! Look at long his cock is."

Rex was happy to them see his naked penis uncensored. He just stood nude in front Pyra, Mythra and Nia, smiling as they looked at him from head to toe. Finally, Pyra said, "Alright, come on, Rex. Lets see what you've got and what you can do."

Spreading his legs a little, Rex dropped his hands to his sides. His full 7-inch erection rose up in all its glory, extending off his body and arching upward ever so slightly. As Rex began fondling himself, Pyra laughed, "Oh my."

The way Rex was being adored for his nudity made him smile as he finally climaxed, "Wow, this is officially the best birthday ever."

Pyra got up off the couch and caught Rex before he fell on the floor, saying, "Come and sit between Mythra and Nia."

She carried Rex over to have him sit his bare butt down on the couch between the two ladies. Then, Pyra knelt down in front of Rex and extended her arm, taking hold of his penis in her delicate little hand. As Pyra began stroking Rex gently, Mythra was to his left as she reached down to begin tickling his balls while Nia was sitting to the right of Rex and gently blew on his crotch. The naked boy was in heaven. Mythra begged Rex, "Cum for us, birthday boy."

Rex moaned, "Oh my god, yes. I like when you watch me cum."

Everyone kept touching Rex's junk more and more. He stood up so his butt could be caressed too. This continued for another five minutes, Pyra stroking Rex penis, Mythra gently tickling his testes and Nia groping his butt cheeks.

Then...everything went white. Rex sprayed his load all over them. Pyra, Mythra and Nia eagerly got in front of Rex, they took turns letting rope after rope of cum shoot forth onto their faces as Rex twitched in ecstasy. They all exclaimed, "Wow!"

The naked boy stood there, twitching as the ladies milked him for all he was worth. When she was finished, the three of them stood up and wiped the cum off their faces. Pyra hugged him and said, "That was insane!"

Mythra shouted, "Fucking EPIC!"

Nia let out, "Wow...just wow."

Rex liked being naked in a group hug, he said, "I love you, Pyra. You...are like a mother figure to me."

The redhead giggled, "Aww, you really think so? That's so sweet, Rex. You're like a son to me, a horny adult son that likes to be naked and show his junk."

"I just want to please you all."

Pyra gave Rex a very soft and motherly kiss, whispering, "Rex, I can safely say that you are very good at pleasing us."

Happy with her affection, Rex said, "Thank you."

While shedding a small tear of happiness, Pyra said, "No, thank _you_. It means a lot that you look up to us that much and think of me as a loving mom. I love you too, my nudist son. Give your mommy a kiss."

Rex kissed Pyra's lips, Mythra asked with a giggle, "What about Nia and me?"

The naked boy said, "I love you both as well, you two are like aunts."

Giggling, Nia said, "Aw, that is so nice. Guess that makes you our favorite horny nephew."

After Rex kissed Mythra and Nia's lips too, Pyra groped Rex's bottom, saying to Mythra and Nia, "God, my son has a great ass."

Rex turned and smiled at the redhead, "I like to be completely naked in front my mom and aunts."

That made Pyra giggle, "We love it too because of how hot and sexy you look."

"Mom?"

"Yes, my cute naked boy?"

"Suck my cute pee-pee."

"Hee hee. I love sucking your penis, Rex."

He moaned as his mother figure took hold of his penis in her delicate little mouth. She began stroking Rex gently while Mythra and Nia grabbed Rex's bottom, smiling, "While Mommy Pyra sucks her son's pee-pee, Aunt Mythra and Aunt Nia are gonna grope our nudist nephew's naked butt."

Feeling like a nude 18 year boy with his mom and aunts that were all clothed while making love to him, he was not too far from cumming again. Pyra said, "Come on, Rex. Cum for your mom."

Soon, Rex came in Pyra's mouth, his load puffed up Pyra's cheeks like a chipmunk. The redhead stood up to kiss Rex and let him taste his own semen, he liked it. Mythra quickly got in front of Rex to suck the rest of his seed out of his cock and ingest it. Nia did the same shortly after.

Rex's penis was relaxing, but it quickly reawakened when Pyra offered him, "Rex?"

"Yes, mother?"

"You wanna see you mom and aunts naked?"

"Please."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia stripped off all of their clothes. Once they were completely naked, Pyra grinned at the other women, "My son is naked and his penis is showing. Now we're naked too."

Likewise, a naked Rex smiled, "Mom, Aunt Mythra, Aunt Nia, you're nude. Your breasts and vaginas are showing."

Rubbing her curves, Pyra giggled, "Yes, Rex. Your mom is naked and so are your aunts."

Rex kissed Pyra, Mythra and Nia saying, "You're all so beautiful."

Pyra said, "I want to get pounded by my naked son."

"I want to fuck my nude MILF."

That was when Rex opened her legs and stuck his penis in her vagina while they both stood on two feet. They both moaned as Rex humped Pyra, his cock sliding in and out of his mother figure's pussy. Rex moaned while asking, "Do you like it, mom?"

"Yes, Rex. Mommy loves it. Make your naked mom cum."

Then, Rex sucked Pyra's nipples like a baby, putting one breast in his mouth and kneading the other. Pyra was so turned on as she kissed her son's head. When Rex grabbed Pyra's buttocks, that made them both cum.

With Rex's hands still on Pyra's butt, she giggled as she showed him her butt, "Are mom's butt cheeks that sexy?"

He nodded as he grabbed Pyra's bottom some more before Mythra took her turn. She got on all fours and smiled, "Come on, Rex. Go doggy style on Aunt Mythra."

The blonde screamed as her naked nephew thrust his penis in and out of her rapidly, Pyra shouted, "Keep going, Rex. Pound Auntie Mythra's buttocks!"

Mythra moaned, "You're doing great, Rex. My nephew's penis feel awesome."

Rex came in Mythra, who collapsed. Then, Nia had him lie down, saying, "Time for cowgirl style with Aunt Nia."

Nia went up and down Rex's dick, moaning, "My nephew's cock feels wonderful. Rex, grab your Auntie Nia's buttocks."

The naked boy complied, grabbing his aunt's butt and squeezing it tight. Finally, they orgasmed.

Now that Rex had fucked all three of their vaginas, he cuddled on top of Pyra while sucking her nipples some more. Mythra was to her left while Nia cuddled to the right of Pyra, all satisified from the taboo of family sex. Pyra smiled, "We love you, Rex."

Rex smiled, "I love you all too."

"We're just so touched that you think we're like family to you."

Mythra giggled, "How does it feel, nephew? Fucking you mom and two aunts? Quite the incestous ordeal."

Nia smiled, "You are one lucky boy to be naked with three women."

He said, "I feel lucky indeed."

Pyra, Mythra and Nia said, "Happy birthday, Rex."

THE END


End file.
